Soul in a Spark
by Wolfenden
Summary: A stranger girl with an even stranger heritage joins Sam on his adventure with the Autobots in the battle for the Allspark. But what does her heritage have to do with the Cybertronians? How will her presence affect them, and could she be an answer to their race's survival that they had never even considered?
1. All things start somewhere

**Hey I know I haven't updated in absolutely ages and here I am writing a new story, I know I know I need to update the ones I already have and I will, this story will just not let me go though and I'm hoping if I start posting it I'll be able to concentrate on my other stories as they desperately need updating.**

**Anyway, I have been on a Transformers kick for the past few years actually and its not leaving me any time soon, this idea just came to me after I watched the first film one day. I don't think its been done before although I can't vouch for that since I haven't read every Transformers story out there. **

**But I hope you like it, think of it as my apology present for not writing for so long. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>An alarm clock shrieked shrilly for a few seconds before a hand shot out and threw it at the floor smashing it, a grey eye looked around blearily before the figure rolled over and buried deeper into the covers. Paper was strewn all over the floor and desk along with clothes and shoes and the odd soft toy, which the figure still liked to cuddle with despite their age. Then someone knocked on the door.<p>

"Sis! Are you up yet? Come on, we've got school!"

The figure just grunted and buried their head under the pillow. Outside a green eyed boy rolled his eyes and sighed heavily is exasperation.

"I'm coming in, ok?" he asked before opening the door and looking around the room. Honestly it looked like a hurricane had been through the room, clothing was thrown everywhere along with pieces of paper. He spied the smashed alarm clock on the floor and rolled his eyes again. "Really Faelan, did you have to break another one?" he asked exasperated. Then he picked up some paper off her desk, "You were up working late again weren't you?"

There was another grunt and the covers pulled back to reveal a golden haired girl glaring blearily up at him dressed in a crumpled vest and shorts. Her eyes rolled towards the piece of paper blankly before turning back to him and yawning.

"What are you going on about Hadrian?" she asked. He sighed and put the paper down.

"Never mind Fae, just get up for school ok?" he said heading towards the door, he heard a grunt of agreement and movement towards the bathroom as he headed downstairs and smiled fondly to himself. Faelan might be the older of the two of them but in the mornings he certainly felt like the older one.

He entered the kitchen and smiled at his mum cooking bacon at the stove, he thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world with her red hair and the emerald green eyes he'd inherited off her, he certainly knew that many men admired her but she was too faithful to their father to even think of straying.

"Is your sister up yet?" she asked smiling at him. He snorted and sat down at the breakfast bar.

"She is now," he said grinning. "She was up late working again."

Evelyn White sighed heavily and plated up breakfast for them. "That girl…" she mumbled. "Your dad already left I'm afraid, he got called in early."

Jasper White was a police officer in their town of Tranquillity and sometimes got called in when he was off duty if it was a big enough issue much to their annoyance.

Hadrian nodded and started eating his breakfast turning slightly when he heard his sister coming down the stairs.

"Oh Fae! I wish you would wear something more… feminine," sighed Evelyn exasperated. Faelan and Hadrian both raised their eyebrows at her.

"I don't do feminine mum," muttered Faelan rolling her eyes, "I wear practical things." She looked down at her ripped jean shorts and plain t shirt. "Besides, what's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Mum if she ever wore what some of the 'feminine' girls at school wear you'd throw a fit and make her get changed," snorted Hadrian. Evelyn smiled sheepishly at them and sat down to eat.

"I suppose. Oh, will you check the car before we leave sweetie?" she asked Faelan. "It was making some funny noises yesterday and I don't want it to breakdown on my way to work."

The girl nodded and stood up from the table snagging a piece of toast off her brother's plate.

"Sure mum, where are the keys?"

"They're by the door, thanks honey!" she called as her daughter headed outside. She heard Hadrian snort, "What?"

"Seriously mum? You complain about her not being feminine and then go ask her to check the car?" he asked amused. "That will so totally encourage her to become more feminine," he mumbled sarcastically dodging her swipe at him. "Besides if you're worried about her not having a boyfriend yet it's not because of how she dresses that guys don't ask her, she actually has quite a lot of admirers but they won't ask since the last guy from a couple of years ago. He kept pestering her to go out with him and she finally had enough when he tried to kiss her, so she kicked him in the balls," Hadrian explained.

"So the reason no one asks her out is because they're scared of her," stated Evelyn deadpan.

"Pretty much," nodded Hadrian as Faelan came back in and headed straight to the sink to wash the oil off her hands.

"The fuel injector was just a bit clogged mum," she said drying her hands. "I've fixed it up so you shouldn't have any problems now."

"Thanks sweetie," her mum said glancing at her watch. "Come on, we'd better go now or we're all going to be late. Are you ready?"

Faelan pinched an apple off the table and scooped her bag up off the floor. "Yep."

Hadrian and Faelan both sat in the back while their mum drove them to school, she worked as a chemist in a company the next town over so usually their dad would have brought them to school but she could bring them in since she was only working a half day today.

Faelan caught sight of a green convertible pulling up to the school ahead of them. "Oh I might be home late mum, if Sam gets an A for his family genealogy report today then he's going to be getting his first car and he asked that I go with him to make sure it won't be a complete lemon."

"Ok Fae," Evelyn acknowledged. "What about you Ri?"

Hadrian shrugged. "I dunno, I might hang out with the guys afterwards," he told her.

"So you're family genealogy report is today?" asked their mother switching back to Faelan.

"Yep, I did it on one of your ancestors mum," she said cheerfully. "One of the ones that was supposed to have been a witch."

Evelyn's family were from Ireland and a couple of centuries back most of them were thought to have been witches. Evelyn just grinned, thrilled that her daughter had picked her side of the family for her report.

"You better get an A."

Faelan scoffed and held her hand to her heart as if offended. "Who do you take me for? As if I'd accept anything less than an A," she exclaimed dramatically ignoring her brother's sniggering.

The two siblings got out of the car and headed inside smiling.

"If you see Sam before I do tell him I say good luck," Hadrian told her. She nodded in acknowledgement and started making her way towards her first class.

* * *

><p>Although she wasn't a genius she definitely wasn't stupid, she got all A's and B's but her favourite classes were hands on ones like Art, Sports and Shop. All three of these classes were the most helpful when it came to her interests and hobbies and therefore she always put the most effort into them, but that didn't mean she neglected her other classes even if she found them utterly useless like English.<p>

She didn't see Sam until lunch because despite being good friends the two of them didn't share that many classes any more unlike when they were younger which meant they often had to meet up outside of school to spend any decent amount of time together. She waved happily to him as she ran outside to sit with him on the grass.

"Hi Sam! Ready for your report?" she asked grinning. She knew how much he was looking forward to getting a car and he'd be devastated if he didn't get the A his dad had asked for as part of the requirements.

"I think so," he answered slightly nervous. "I mean, I really need that A, so I'm going to do my best to get it."

"That's the spirit," she cheered clapping him on the back. "Who did you pick to do it on?" she asked taking out her lunch and starting to eat.

"My great-great-grandfather," Sam answered around a mouthful of food. "You know, the one that went crazy, started drawing weird symbols and talking about an iceman."

Faelan nodded slowly as she tried to remember what he'd told her years ago. "Yeah I remember, wasn't it when he went to explore the arctic?" she asked frowning.

"Yep, so who did you pick?" asked Sam curiously, he knew both sides of her family were supposed to have supernatural backgrounds so she was actually a bit spoiled for choice when it came to picking an interesting ancestor.

"A rumoured witch on my mum's side of the family," she replied grinning. "It's easier trying to explain that my mum's family were thought to be witches than explaining how my dad's family were supposed to be spirit walkers."

Sam grimaced in acknowledgement, even though she'd explained it to him many times he still didn't really understand about the whole spirit walking thing. It seemed so bizarre and totally out of this world, it wasn't something that really sunk in for him since it seemed so unreal.

"A witch is still pretty cool though," he mused.

She nodded happily and started packing up to get ready for history class, they had a double period so it was their last class of the day thankfully and they wouldn't have to do much other than do their own report and listen to the rest of the class. Unfortunately since both their surnames started with 'W' it meant they were going to amongst the last in the class, Faelan always thought that waiting was the worst part because you got to see how good everyone else's reports were before it was your turn.

Faelan knew it was really rude but she really couldn't concentrate on the other reports, she was more concerned doodling in her notebook and going over her work from last night to make sure her latest project was up to spec.

"Miss White, you're up next," called the teacher interrupting her thoughts.

She looked up startled, had the time really gone by that quickly, only Sam was left after her. She hurried up to the front of the room and started pulling out things from her bag for her report.

"I chose to do my report on an ancestor from my mum's side of the family, her family come from Ireland, in fact my brother and I are the first generation not to have been born in Ireland," Faelan started pulling out a print of a painting showing a red haired woman with bright green eyes.

"My ancestor Megan O'Malley lived some four hundred years ago and was amongst many in the family that was believed to be a witch. The family had a reputation of witchcraft from when the witch trials were going on and many of them were actually killed in the trials, the reputation was strong enough that even centuries later when the supernatural wasn't believed in as much the family was still looked upon suspiciously.

It is more likely that Megan was a folk healer and that the locals just mistook it for witchcraft because they couldn't explain how she'd managed to heal people," she paused for a moment. "I've also read accounts that the vivid green colour of their eyes was another reason people thought that the O'Malleys were witches, they thought it was an unnatural colour. Unfortunately I don't share that eye colour but my mum and brother both have the O'Malley green eyes and I think you can agree they're a pretty unusual green," she said holding up a picture of her mother and brother showing off the aforementioned green eyes. Having finished she glanced at the teacher to see him nodding at her in satisfaction.

"Well done Miss White, A-," he told her gesturing for her to sit down. She smiled happily to herself and sat down at her seat, patting Sam good luck on the shoulder as she passed him.

Even though she'd heard about his great-great-grandfather before Faelan still found listening to Sam fascinating, probably because she'd never seen any of the heirlooms he'd brought with him before. It was just a shame that the rest of the class were such asses and kept making fun of him while he was trying to give his report… it probably didn't help that he kept trying to sell the things he'd brought with him.

She waited anxiously outside the classroom door to see if he'd got an A or not and grinned when he came running out of the door with a smile splitting his face. Faelan laughed and ran after him jumping in to the back of his dad's convertible while he excitedly showed his dad his A-.

"Yep, it's an A," Ron finally said. Faelan cheered raising a fist in the air.

"So we're good?" asked Sam grinning.

"We're good," affirmed his dad pulling out on to the road. "So how did you do Faelan? You get a good grade too?"

"Same, an A-," she replied smiling. "You know, seeing how excited Sam is I almost wish I'd taken my parents up on their offer of a car for my sixteenth."

Sam snorted. "I don't think you really mean that, you love your 'babies' too much."

"True," she admitted with a sheepish grin.

"Hey I got a surprise for you two," called Ron pulling in to a Porsche dealership.

Faelan was struggling not to laugh as Sam spazed out over possibly getting a Porsche, she exchanged glances with Ron and smirked, she could tell that this was a joke. Not that she blamed him, she loved Sam but he was an utter spaz and she wouldn't trust him with a brand new car, never mind an expensive new car as his first one.

Still, she had to protest when she saw the junkyard they did eventually drive up to, they'd be lucky to find a car not destined for the scrapheap here. Faelan ignored Sam's complaints in favour of looking around, if this was what she had to work with then she was going to make sure to find the best car possible... even if it was looking like an impossible task.

The rev of an engine and a flash of yellow out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, there sat a 1977 Chevrolet Camaro done up in yellow with black racing stripes.

She immediately made a beeline for it, circling it like a vulture for a few minutes before popping the hood to check the engine. Her jaw dropped open when she saw the pristine piece of machinery that was the engine and hesitantly ran a hand over it.

"Holy fuck," she whispered. "What insane person got rid of a piece of mech like this? You are one hot piece of machinery my friend," she said closing the hood, she was sure the car shivered at her words.

She ignored the strange reaction and opened the driver's door to check the interior, the leather seats were a bit scuffed but there wasn't any major damage to them and the few switches she flicked seemed to be in working order. All in all in was a pretty decent car and definitely better than any other car in the lot, she actually shuddered to think of Sam driving around in one of those death traps, as a first car or any car they were definitely a big no. Faelan sat back for a moment and grinned before sticking her head out of the window.

"Hey Sam! Over here!" She sat back and patted the dashboard noticing the 'Bee-otch' air freshener hanging from the rear view mirror and linked it with the paint job smiling. "Don't worry Bee, I'll make sure Sam buys you, it'd be a crime to leave a fine car like you in this scrapyard."

The car shuddered but she ignored it again as Sam had reached the car and stuck his head in through the window.

"Nice," he commented glancing around the interior. "Very nice."

She grinned and shifted over to the passenger's seat as he got in. "I swear Sam if you don't buy this car I might just have to beat some sense into you," she said half seriously. "But seriously Sam, you won't find a better car here and I'm amazed you've found one this good looking at all the other cars and your mom will feel better if it doesn't look like a death trap right from the start."

Sam nodded and called his dad over excitedly.

"How much for it?" asked Ron looking over at the sales man.

"Well considering the semi classic nature of the vehicle and the custom paint job-"

"But the paint's faded," protested Sam while Faelan rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, its custom faded," Bobby told him. Faelan snorted, good grief. "Five thousand."

What the-? There was no way he'd seen the engine if that was the price he wanted, that alone was worth over five thousand, never mind paying for the rest of the car.

"Nope, sorry I'm not paying over four," Ron stated somewhat sadly seeing how much the two of them liked the car.

Sam protested as he got out trying to change his dad's mind, not that she could blame him because they really weren't going to find a better car in this place. She mused over offering him the extra money when she realised the door was stuck and she couldn't get out, she pushed at the door again and even though the handle moved the door wouldn't open.

"I'm stuck," she called catching their attention, typical that the one thing that was really wrong was the door she was trying to get out of. "Come on Bee, I'll try and persuade him ok? I don't want to have to leave you here anymore than you do."

Ok so talking to a car might seem very strange but Faelan had a habit of talking to all sorts of objects, like the time her brother collapsing laughing when he found her having an 'argument' with her phone because it decided to go haywire and the time she scolded her laptop for getting a virus and... yeah let's just say that for her talking to a car wasn't that strange.

Bobby was ignoring her in favour of showing off the car next to the Camaro but Sam and Ron were just about to reach her when the door suddenly came loose and whammed into the yellow beetle that Bobby was in.

"Oh god!" she squeaked. "Bad Bee!" she hissed under her breath, she swore the damn car laughed at her. "I'm so sorry, the door was stuck!" She hurriedly got out of the car and ran over to see if he was ok.

"It's fine I'll just get it hammered out," he waved her off before making his way over to yet another car to try and sell to them.

Suddenly the radio on the Camaro started running through channels making her look back at in confusion but it quickly settled on a high pitched shriek that made them all drop to the ground as the windows of all the cars in the lot exploded.

Bobby looked around the lot in shocked horror before turning on Ron and squeaking out "Four thousand!" in an attempt to get rid of the Camaro before it trashed any more cars.

Faelan raised an eyebrow at the yellow car, she swore that if a car could look smug the Camaro looked like the cat that got the canary. She snickered a bit as Sam looked torn between being ecstatic at getting a good car and being freaked out about what it had just done, she rolled her eyes and dragged him back towards the yellow Camaro while his dad sorted out the paperwork.

"Come on Sam, he won't bite," she mocked.

"He?" Sam asked incredulously giving her weird looks.

"What, you think your car is a girl?" she asked raising an eyebrow and glancing at the car when it whined. "Dude I think he's insulted."

"Wha- it's a car Faelan!" exclaimed Sam. "Cars don't have genders!"

"How do you know?"

"Because it's a car! It isn't alive!"

The car whined again.

"Aww! Don't worry Bee, I love you," she cooed hugging the hood.

"What the-! You named it?!"

"Doesn't he suite it?" she asked absently patted the hood. "With his colours and the air freshener I thought it was perfect." She opened the car door and grinned. "Well? Do you want to drive or shall I?"

Apparently Sam wasn't freaked out enough to pass up being the first to drive his new car, because he certainly dived into the seat fast enough. She shook her head amused and walked around to the passenger side and telling Bee he better not mess with the door this time before getting in.

"Alright! Let's see what Bee can do!" she cheered punching the air.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I know it doesn't really explain much about Faelan yet but the next few chapters will.<strong>

**Please review so I can get some feedback!**


	2. Bath time!

**As I said hopefully posting this will allow my mind to work on my other stories, so here is the second chapter already!**

**Not as long but I hope you enjoy it, I have so many ideas for this story its going to be a really long one, I might post it in parts instead of just one long story. But yeah I have lots of ideas and we'll be seeing quite a few characters from Generation 1 that I was disappointed weren't in the movies.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and my OC Faelan who is so much fun to write.**

* * *

><p>Sam was actually an ok driver when he wasn't distracted or freaking out over something so the drive back to the Witwicky home went pretty smoothly and the car seemed to be in good condition considering it didn't make any funny noises or anything on the way back.<p>

"So are you coming to the party tomorrow?" Sam asked as he pulled onto the drive.

"Nah, I got work tomorrow," Faelan replied grinning. "Besides I can't stand the jocks and cheerleader types that flock to those parties," she pulled a face. "I'd much rather work."

"You'd rather work most of the time," he snorted. "I honestly don't know anyone that loves going to work so much, or that has such a bizarre job."

"Hey!" she protested punching him in the arm. "It's a great job and it helps me when it comes to working on cars so don't complain considering I'm going to be looking over _your_ car."

"Forgive me oh wise master of metal," intoned Sam grinning. "Please grace me with your skills."

She snorted and pushed him out of the car laughing. "Fine you're forgiven suck up. Go do your chores or something Sam," she grinned. "I'll make sure Bee is in top condition for your party."

He grinned goofily and practically skipped his way into the house making her roll her eyes at his antics.

"Well let's get started Bee!" Faelan cheered rubbing her hands together before she started rooting through the garage looking for Ron's tool box.

First she started off making sure all the lights were working ("Don't want Sam getting pulled over for something that's easy to fix"), as well as the wipers and all the locks on the doors before she even lifted the hood to look at the engine. When she did get to the engine she just stood and stared at it for a moment.

"I still say this is the most beautiful piece of machinery I've seen in ages," she murmured softly.

The engine seemed to purr at that even though the keys weren't in the ignition, she shook her head and smiled, you'd think she'd be more weirded out but after the things she'd heard and seen a car that appeared to be sentient really wasn't that much of a surprise.

"Well let's make sure this engine of yours actually works Bee and doesn't just look pretty."

When Faelan really got in to it she realised she'd never seen a more intricate, complicated piece of machinery, the design was amazing and she was really tempted to say there was something… _alien_ about it. None the less she was well out of her league with this car and she wasn't ashamed to admit it, if anything it made all the other cars she'd tinkered with seem like a piece of cake and since it was a totally drool worthy piece of machinery… well, she didn't mind spending her time trying to work it out.

Finally after a few hours she stood back and wiped her hand on a rag to clean off the oil, Bee was officially safe to drive and now he just needed a wash. Faelan wandered into the garage again to find the car cleaning stuff and the hose so she could give him a wash and came out to find Sam hovering around the Camaro looking jittery.

"Done with your homework Sam?" she smirked attaching the hose to the outside tap.

"Yes," he scowled at her before brightening. "So is it ok?" he asked almost dancing on the spot.

Faelan snorted in amusement. "Yes Sam, Bee is great, doesn't need any new parts of anything. Now all he needs is a wash." She threw a sponge at him. "Since he's your car you can help."

Washing Bee was an interesting experience, the radio turned on part way through the wash and started cycling through songs that seemed to express how happy the car was at being cleaned. Sam totally freaked out at first and screamed jumping away from the car as if it was going to eat him, this made Faelan burst out laughing which turned to squeals when Sam turned the hose pipe on her.

Eventually they finished cleaning with Faelan singing along to the songs she recognised and her and Sam just generally making fools of themselves and ending up more wet than the Camaro.

"Honestly you two," said Judy Witwicky exasperated but still smiling at them as she exited the house to see exactly what Ron had bought Sam.

"Hi Judy," called Faelan grinning. "So, what do you think?" she asked gesturing to the Camaro.

Judy paused to stare at it for a moment. "… I can't decide whether to call Ron a cheapskate or just be glad it doesn't look like it's about to fall apart."

Faelan snickered at Sam's pout. "Well he runs fine and now he looks a lot better since we washed him."

Judy smiled and ignored her referring to the car as a 'he', she was very much used to how Faelan was by now, and possibly because she was a bit wacky herself she actually thought the habit was adorable.

"Are you staying for dinner Fae?" she asked smiling. Faelan blinked and looked at her watch in surprise.

"Oh! I didn't realise it was so late!" she gasped running to grab her bag from where she'd left it in the garage. "I'm sorry Judy, I told mom I'd be back for dinner."

"At least let Sam drive you home," she insisted.

Faelan raised an eyebrow. "I live three streets away Judy, I think I can walk."

"Sam should still give you a lift for helping with his car," Judy said determinedly.

Sam and Fae exchanged glances, they both knew how stubborn Judy could be, there was no way they were going to win this.

"...Fine," sighed Faelan before perking up a bit. "Can I drive Bee to my house?" she asked turning on the puppy dog eyes.

Sam grumbled a bit before relenting and throwing the keys at her making her squeal in delight and give him a brief hug before jumping in to the driver's seat. She started the engine and sighed in appreciation at the rumbling growl it made.

"I really do love this car," she sighed happily. "Now let's see what you can do Bee!"

* * *

><p>Sam let out a high pitched squeal when she floored the gas cackling as they sped off the drive and on to the street. He sat white faced and clutching the door handle for dear life as she cannoned down the road and pulled off a turn that lifted the left hand wheels off the road slightly.<p>

"Jesus Fae! Are you trying to kill us?!" he cried desperately trying to hold on.

"Live a little Sam, I'm just seeing what moves Bee has got," she cackled turning another sharp corner ignoring his cursing.

"How the hell did you pass your driving test?!"

"My dad is a cop moron, you think I drove like this for the test?" she snorted. "I can drive normally you know, I just don't want to right now."

Sam let out a shaky breath as they pulled up outside her house and jumped out of the car so fast she thought he'd teleported.

"Thank you god! I am never letting you drive again!" he promised vehemently.

Hadrian came out of the front door looking amused at Sam kissing the pavement in thanks and his sister cackling as she patted the hood of the camaro affectionately.

"You let her drive?" he asked smirking.

"I didn't know she was like that! It was like being in the middle of a stunt scene!" exclaimed Sam.

"Well at least we know Bee is in great shape," she said dismissively with a shrug. "That is some great engine!"

Hadrian raised an eyebrow. "You're naming other peoples things now too?"

Faelan shrugged again. "You can't tell me that Bee doesn't suit him."

He looked back at the Camaro. "Point."

She tossed the car keys back to Sam who barely caught them. "Now you can drive him in the confidence that if he can handle anything I throw at him he'll work perfectly for you."

"Thanks," replied Sam deadpan. "Next time I'll just take your word for it."

Hadrian and Faelan waved him off when he eventually got back off the ground and back into his car.

"You did that on purpose to freak him out didn't you?"

"Yep."

The minute they caught each other's eye they burst out laughing as they headed inside the house.

"Faelan's home!" called Hadrian as they entered the dinning room.

Jasper White looked up from a police report with a grin. "I heard, that sounded like a mighty fine engine. Sam's new car?" She nodded with a grin and sat down next to him.

Jasper White was a man in his early forties with a head of dark brown hair and grey eyes that Faelan had inherited from him. He was pretty tall especially when compared to his wife's petite 5'2 frame, he was also pretty toned since he made sure he was fit for his job as a cop. He was a loving father and encouraged both of his children in what ever they chose to pursue, even if his daughter had the strangest hobbies ever.

He was an overprotective father too especially since he was a cop, as such he'd sent both of his children to martial arts classes since they were young, Faelan had enjoyed it so much she'd signed up for more and now practised Akido, Karate and Hapkido along with taking lessons in archery, fencing and shooting. In other words attack her at your own peril.

"Do you have work tomorrow Fae?" asked Evelyn entering the room with their dinner, shooting a look at their father for bringing work to the table.

"Yep, Ken said that a special order came in that he wanted me to help with," Faelan replied dishing up her food.

Considering her interest in so many types of fighting it only made sense to her to want to learn how to make her own weapons too. When she'd expressed this interest as a child her parents had been stunned, after all it wasn't exactly a normal thing for a child to be interested in. However she was persistent in her decision so her father started looking around for somewhere she would be able to learn what she wanted.

He eventually found a blacksmith named Ken Morris who ran a private shop that created general and specialised weaponry. It took some persuading but eventually he agreed to let Faelan help around the store and watch as he worked. It didn't take him long to realise she asked intelligent questions and was genuinely interested in learning his trade so he started slowly teaching her.

Now she was capable of doing independent work so that he could focus on the more complicated pieces, a lot more work got done this way and he had certainly never regretted the day she started working for him. And to think her interest was sparked as a five year old when she found her dad's old rifle and asked if she could have it.

"So you're not coming to the lake tomorrow?" asked Hadrian.

She pulled a face. "You are?"

He shrugged. "I was invited, some of the guys were thinking of going."

"Do me a favour and watch out for Sam if you go please. That moron is bound to do something to get his ass kicked."

Hadrian snorted in amusement. "Sure, I just won't tell him. I doubt he'll be impressed with his best friend's younger brother watching out for him."

"You're not even twelve months younger that him!"

"He still won't like it, he wants to be a cool big guy. Being watched over by a kid in the year below is not cool."

"... He'll get over it."

Evelyn and Jasper exchanged amused glances over their children's conversation.

"And did you really have to freak him out so much with your driving? He looked like he was about to piss himself."

"Language Hadrian," scolded his mother absently before pausing. "Her driving?"

The two teens grimaced while their dad whistled innocently.

"I was just putting the car through its paces!" Faelan protested.

"She was driving like a demon, Sam actually kissed the pavement when he got out," snickered Hadrian. Evelyn shot her daughter a glare.

"Dad taught me! He said it was evasive manoeuvres!" The glare turned to her husband.

"It might be useful one day!"

"With how much of an adrenaline junkie our daughter is you thought it was a good idea to teach her something like that?"

"... At least she didn't crash?"

Evelyn looked between her husband and daughter's identical sheepish looks and rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes I swear I'm the only adult in this house."

The teens snorted in unison at their father's offended look.

"Hey!"

"Its a good thing we never got her a car," Evelyn muttered.

"Its ok I'm saving up to buy my own." The other three turned to Faelan. "What? I want one eventually, I just wanted my babies more."

They all rolled their eyes, her babies were the two G20 glocks her parents had gotten her for her sixteenth. As a police officer Jasper had managed to get the paper work through to have them in her name and with a licence to carry them as a relative of a cop she got special consideration considering someone could target her father through her. Plus it was well known at the police station exactly how good of a shot she was, there were a lot of bruised egos the day this was discovered and her father won a lot of betting money.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think?<strong>

**Yeah Faelan is a bit of a weapons nut her and Ironhide are going to get along really well. *rolls eyes* The shooting range will never survive their contests, I swear.**

**Seriously though I hope you liked it and please review and let me know what you think of this story!**


	3. The Armourer

**A third chapter in the space of an hour, insane! I wish I could do this for my other stories, would make life so much easier!**

**But seriously I love this story and as I said I have so many ideas for it so hopefully I'll be able to keep churning out chapters for this, and ones of a decent length too hopefully.**

**So hear is chapter three, hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>The next day Faelan cheerfully walked to Morris Armoury where she worked humming along to her Ipod and thought back to how she'd even got what most people thought of as an extremely odd job for a teenager to have.<p>

It had all started when she was five and found her dad's Barret M95 sniper rifle from his days in the army before he retired and joined the police force. It was just sitting collecting dust in the attic but when he'd seen how interested she was he began to teach her all the components and how everything worked. When she was seven, having in the meantime started learning various martial arts, he decided she could have it although he never gave her any bullets for it and told her she had to wait until she was at least twelve before she was allowed to learn how to shoot.

Faelan had treated it just like a human being and constantly talked to it even naming it Bullseye, but since she wasn't allowed to learn how to shoot yet she set about finding weapons that she could use now, especially ones that she could incorporate into her martial arts. Her next weapon was in fact a bow when she took up archery to broaden her field, her parents bought her a full sized bow (which was promptly named Hood after Robin Hood) for when she was older so that she had a goal to aim for and knew exactly how strong she was going to have to get to be able to draw it properly.

At ten she decided she wanted to make it more personal and be able to make her own weapons, as you can imagine this was not a normal pursuit for a ten year old and her parents didn't know what to make of it at first but relented when they saw how determined she was. With some difficulty her father found an armourer named Ken Morris who ran his own forge and store. He found it strange that a ten year old girl wanted to know how to make weapons but agreed when he saw how enthusiastic she was and that she asked intelligent questions proving that she'd already started doing her own research.

By the time she was twelve he was very impressed with how far she'd coming considering he'd been hesitant to let her do anything other than watch for the first twelve months. So for her twelfth birthday he presented her with two tanto blades he'd forged that he had let her help with. Although she hadn't made them completely herself she felt that even helping a little bit had given her a greater connection to the weapon and was determined to make as many of her own weapons as she could.

By this point she was also old enough to learn how to use a gun, a fact she was quick to remind her father of, and whenever she wasn't in school or working at the forge she was down at the shooting range practicing with Bullseye.

Her next weapon was also the first she made completely by herself, a large hunting knife she named Cutthroat which her parents were wary of her carrying around although her dad did admit he felt better knowing she'd probably be able to seriously hurt anyone that came after her with a knife that sharp.

Next she decided she wanted to try axes which they got quite a few requests for from historical re-enactors. Although Ken did think it was a bit ridiculous that she wanted to make a double headed war axe considering how big it was in comparison to her. It took her a while to make one she was satisfied with, mainly because the blade was a completely different shape to the knives and swords she was used to making.

But she did finally make one which she named Splitskull which Ken thought was very appropriate since just the weight of the thing would probably crack someone's skull open. She also made two small throwing axes named Shriek and Whistle for the noises they made when thrown to help build her strength up enough to be able to wield Splitskull.

She practiced with all of her weapons daily as well as still attending her various martial arts classes but she'd realised that apart from Cutthroat she didn't really have any that she could easily conceal to carry around daily, this prompted her next project. She made a set of four throwing knives, two smaller than the others that she could strap on to her arms and legs.

By this point she was fifteen and had made another pair of swords, wakazashi blades named Phoenix and Dragon, before going onto her most complex challenge so far in making a pair of gauntlets with blades that extended from the knuckles which appealed to her more visceral side and reflected her favourite animals: wolves, which is why they were named Sirius and Lupus after the dog and wolf stars.

Sixteen is a pretty big birthday and most American teens look forward to it because it means they can get a car and that means freedom. However as already established Faelan was not a normal teenager and was way more interested in her weapons, her parents may not have really understood her fascination but they support both their children in all of their endeavours and her father enjoyed not having to worry about threatening future potential boyfriends because honestly there was a pretty high chance that she'd just do it herself.

So for her sixteenth her parents bought her two G20 glocks and the licence to carry them which made her ecstatic and led to her immediately naming them Blaze and Blast and running off to the shooting range to test them out.

A few months later she finished a mini project of installing a pair of blades that would extend and retract from the front of her shoes, which she promptly named Prick and Poke despite the weird looks it got her.

Her latest project was nearly finished, she just needed to do the final calibration test tonight and her crossbows would be complete. It was one of her more complicated projects, she'd basically cannibalised a pair of handguns so that she had a pair a smallish semi-automatic crossbows. Ken had taken one look at them, called them lethal and that he would have her committed if she ever built them for anyone but herself.

So it was with great glee that she entered the shop to start work and begin drafting her next project.

* * *

><p>A phone rang breaking the silence of the shop where Faelan sat idly at the front desk sketching on a piece of paper. After a few seconds she sighed and picked up the offending noise maker.<p>

"Hello this is Morris Armoury, we fulfil all your weaponry needs, whether it be sharp and pointy or a bullet to the brain. How may we be of service today?"

"… Is that seriously how you answer the phone to customers?"

Faelan blinked and glanced at the back door that led to the workshop. "Ken? Why are you ringing me from the next room, just stick your head through the door."

"Just making sure you're working and not planning out another one of your 'babies'." She glanced down at the piece of paper in front of her guiltily since that was exactly what she had been doing. "Don't forget Mr Barrat is coming in to pick up his order today."

"That's the double headed axe right?" she asked shifting through some of the order forms on the desk. Mr Barrat re-enacted Viking battles, in fact a lot of their orders came from historic re-enactors or historical enthusiasts with the odd army guy coming in for a special order.

"That's it. I think we can close up after he's picked up his piece, I don't see us getting anyone else coming in today."

She nodded absently, "How's the knife coming along?"

"Almost done, I'm just cooling it off to harden now. You don't want to use the forge today do you?"

She glanced down at her sketch in thought. There was no point starting anything at this stage in the day, plus she wanted to ask Ken a few things to make sure her design was sound, the mechanism was a bit tricky and the last thing she wanted was something backfiring on her.

"No I'm ok, I want to ask you some things though to make sure I got everything right." The front door bell rang as the door opened, Faelan glanced up and waved at the large man who had grinned at her in return. "Mr Barrat just arrived, see you Ken." After hearing him acknowledge her she put the phone down and smirked up at the man. "Looking forward to testing your new axe out Mr Barrat?"

The man's grin grew wider. "You bet, I've been looking forward to it since I put my order in, especially after seeing the work you do."

It was kind of funny actually, he'd come in to order a hunting knife and she'd brought in her axes to sharpen them, he'd taken one look and asked how much she wanted for them. Obviously she refused to sell but said she was quite willing to make one for him, so the two sat down and discussed exactly what design he wanted and agreed on a price while Ken watched on in amusement.

Faelan grinned and went to the locker where the finished orders were stored and lifted out the doubled headed war axe the he'd ordered making him whistle in appreciation. It was a beautiful piece with Norse knot work etched onto the blade and the handle. He hefted it in his hands getting a feel of the weight and balance before reverently laying it down on the desk.

"I'm going to be the envy of the battlefield," he stated making her smirk, she handed over the leather cover for the head and accepted his final instalment on the payment. "Don't be surprised if you get a lot more orders soon."

She laughed "I'll consider myself warned," she replied waving him out the door.

She sighed happily and looked down at her sketch again, she couldn't wait until she could start work on this. She jumped startled when the shop phone rang, she gave it a strange look, seriously who was ringing this close to closing time?

"Hello this is Morris Armoury, we fulfil all your weaponry needs, whether it be sharp and pointy or a bullet to the brain. How may we be of service today?" she intoned monotonously.

"That is a seriously creepy way to answer the phone Fae."

She blinked in surprise, "Sam? Why are you ringing me at work?"

"Erm… you know just making sure er… well…"

She rolled her eyes, "Sam I've already said that I'm not going to the party, you know I don't like those kind of parties."

She heard him grumble, "Come on Fae! Mikaela is going to be there and I was hoping for some back up! I mean Miles is coming but…"

"Miles is weird," she agreed nodding in commiseration.

"So are you," he muttered sulking.

"True, but I'm an awesome kind of weird, Miles is just weird full stop."

"See! So I need someone other than Miles to back me up!" protested Sam. "Seriously Fae, help a guy out!"

Faelan rolled her eyes again, "I'm not going Sam. Hadrian will be there though so you have my permission to use him as back up."

"Seriously?!" asked Sam brightening up. "Hadrian is cool, that'll definitely help me."

"Are you satisfied then?" she asked grinning. Sam mumbled for a minute before sighing.

"Yeah I guess it'll do," he joked. "See you Monday for school then?"

"Nah I'll come round tomorrow so you can tell me how Bee did for his first longer trip," she told him.

"Ok, thanks Fae, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye Sam," she stared down at the phone as Sam hung up and sighed sounding amused. "Moron."

* * *

><p>A ringtone cut through the silence of the night and a hand groped around on the bed side table in search of it before eventually finding it. Faelan sat up groggily and stared blearily at the screen groaning when she realised that Sam was calling her.<p>

"What the fuck Sam?!" she snarled into the device. "It's frigging two in the morning you ass!"

"Look Fae I know it's the middle of the night but-" babbled Sam.

"Get to the point Sam!"

"My car's been stolen!"

"What!"

"And it just stood up!"

Silence while Faelan stared oddly at the phone in her hand.

"… Are you drunk Sam?"

"What! No! I'm being serious-"

"I'm going back to sleep Sam, ring me again in the morning when you're sober."

"Wha-! Fae don't-"

She pressed the end call button and threw the phone on her table. "I'm gonna kill him in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>Haha wonder how she's gonna react when she realises he wasn't lying... that's gonna be funny.<strong>

**So yeah that was chapter three hope you enjoyed reading it, please review I really do want to know what you think.**

**Many thanks people! **


	4. Rock 'em Sock 'em robots! Epic!

**Wow I am on a roll!**

**I told you I couldn't get this story off my brain! But that's fantastic because it makes it so easy to write and I'm so happy because it hopefully means I might actually finish a multi chapter story at last!**

**Don't get me wrong I will get round to my other stories eventually but I'm going to stick with this one while I've the inspiration.**

**So thanks to Freddie4153 and XxQueenOfDarknessxX for reviewing already, I hope you all are enjoying this story so far.  
><strong>

**So here is the newest chapter, an extra long one compared to the last one yay!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hadrian looked amused as his sister entered the kitchen in a daze and slumped down at the table.<p>

"Up late working again?" he asked smirking. She glared at him and growled.

"No, Sam rang me in the middle of the night claiming his car stood up."

There was silence for a moment while the two siblings stared at each other before Hadrian realised she was being serious and gaped.

"Seriously?!" he stared in disbelief. "Did he get drunk to celebrate?"

"Celebrate?" she asked confused.

"He succeeded in giving Mikaela a lift home," Hadrian told her rolling his eyes.

"Ah… I wouldn't be surprised if he did see that as a reason to celebrate," Faelan mumbled pulling a bowl of cereal towards her. They both looked up in surprise when the door opened and their dad entered. "Dad? I thought you didn't finish until twelve?" she asked glancing at the clock.

Jasper ran a hand through his hair and sat down heavily at the table. "I just came back quick to tell you, Sam got arrested last night, thought I should tell you."

His two children just stared at him. "What?"

"Yeah I couldn't believe it either," said Jasper still looking confused. "I think he was sleep deprived or something, he kept talking about his car standing up."

Faelan and Hadrian exchanged looks, "Explain from the beginning."

* * *

><p><em>Jasper yawned as he finished his last lot of paper work for the shift, well unless some moron got hauled in for being drunk and disorderly. He sat up and frowned in concentration, he turned his head towards the door and started standing up, that sounded like Sam…<em>

_He peered round the door and raised an eyebrow at the scene before him. Sam was sat down by a table with three goons from the drug squad surrounding him looking smug and amused. Ron was sat off to the side looking put out and resigned to the situation. _

_"Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being. It just stood up," insisted Sam._

_"It just stood up. Wow. It's really neat," joked goon number one. "Okay, chiefie. Time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy. What are you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?"_

_"No, I'm not on any drugs," Sam protested._

_"What's these? Found it in your pocket." Goon number one paused a moment to sniff as he read the label on the bottle. "Mo-jo. Is that what the kids are doing now? Little bit of Mo-jo?"_

_Sam looked at him like he was a moron. "Those are my dog's pain pills."_

_"You know, a chihuahua. A little..." interrupted Ron motioning the size with his hands._

_Then the goon seemed to try another angle. "What was that?"_

_"Huh?" asked Sam looking confused._

_"You eyeballing my piece, Fifty Cent? You wanna go? Make something happen. Do it. 'Cause I promise you. I will bust you up," he replied seriously._

_Sam leaned forward slightly and whispered: "Are you on drugs?"_

_Jasper chuckled at that but decided he should probably get involved before Sam really pissed the guy off. Just as it looked like goon number one was about to start shouting he cleared his throat to interrupt._

_"What's going on here?" he asked raising an eyebrow as they all turned to him. Sam and Ron looked relieved while the three goons looked a bit sour, good, they already knew he wasn't going to let them continue this then._

_"Detective White, this boy clearly-"_

_"Save it please," said Jasper holding up a hand. "Sam does not do drugs, he's my daughter's best friend and I wouldn't let him anywhere near her if he did. It's clear to me that he's stressed and sleep deprived due to his car being stolen, he's not even had it week so it's an understandable reaction." He turned to Ron and sighed. "Sorry about this Ron, I'll sort everything out, Sam won't be being charged with anything." He gave Sam a look, "Just make sure you get some sleep ok Sam? I'll put a BOLO out for your car and let you know if we find it."_

_Sam looked utterly relieved, "Thanks Mr White, I don't know if Fae still wants to come around later since I don't have the car anymore, she was going to come it check it out again."_

_"I'll ask her, she'll probably come round just to crucify you for losing it," he replied looking amused at the horrified look on the boy's face._

_"Err… can you say sorry for me ringing her in the middle of the night as well," he pleaded, anything that might lessen her wrath._

* * *

><p>Faelan and Hadrian both continued to stare at their father before Faelan sighed and stood up from the table. "Can you drop me off on your way back to the station?"<p>

Jasper nodded and looked amused as she trudged her way back up the stairs.

"She's going to kill him isn't she?" asked Hadrian smirking. Jasper snorted and looked up as his daughter clunked back down the stairs carrying her rollerblades in one hand. She looked up when she noticed their staring and shrugged.

"It'll be quicker than walking back."

* * *

><p>Sam whimpered when he opened the door and saw Faelan standing there looking the height of disapproval.<p>

"Please don't kill me?" he moaned.

She snorted and pushed past him into the house and went to sit on one of the kitchen stools. She raised an eyebrow in expectation.

"I didn't leave the keys in the engine, I don't know how it was stolen!" he protested. "It's not like I asked for this to happen!"

"I can't believe you let Bee be stolen," she said shaking her head. "He was an amazing first car! And you just let some goon drive off with him."

"How do you think I feel? That's two grand that I had to scrimp and save for down the drain," complained Sam.

"What was the whole thing about him standing up though?" Faelan questioned curiously.

"I am not kidding you, it transformed and stood up, pointed this light at the sky too, like they do in Batman? It was like it was signalling someone," explained Sam.

She stared at him in contemplation while he went to get milk from the fridge. Ok a transforming sentient car wasn't actually the strangest thing she'd heard although she'd love to know how it was created, it would certainly go some way to explain why that engine looked so alien, anything created by humans wouldn't be capable of something like that.

Plus there was the way it had seemed to react to some of the things she had said, she was used to inanimate things responding which was why it hadn't really sunk it at the time, but she hadn't _done _anything to the Camaro, it shouldn't have responded to her at all, that wasn't normal. Still she would have liked to get a proper answer to what exactly that car was if it was sentient, but it didn't look like she was going to get the chance if it had driven off in the middle of the night, she didn't think it was just going to roll back on to the drive of its own accord considering it must realise that Sam was aware it wasn't normal. In her experience beings that were 'un-natural' preferred to stay hidden and left alone by the general populace.

"Maybe it's an alien," she mused out loud, Sam gave her a weird look. "Well I don't think it was anything man made, do you?"

He just shrugged and winced when Mojo suddenly started barking. "Stop with the barking Mojo. It's too early, please?" Then he glanced out the window jumped and ducked down hand scrabbling for the phone.

Faelan raised an eyebrow, "Are you ok Sam?"

He ignored her and dialled a number, "Miles? Miles, listen to me. Listen. My car, it stole itself, okay?"

She could hear Miles reply "What are you talking about, man?"

"Satan's Camaro. In my yard. It's stalking me!"

She glanced out of the window and saw to her surprise that Bee was back in his place on the drive. So much for him being smart enough to not just roll back onto the drive of his own accord, did he know nothing about humans? "Sam? What's going on?" she asked as he cursed when Miles hung up.

He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the house, "Get on the bike! Get on the bike!" he hissed climbing onto his mother's bike.

She raised an eyebrow, "I'll stick to my rollerblades thanks." Then sighed when he began cycling off at full speed past the Camaro, with an exasperated look at the sky she push off and followed after him. "He's going to get himself killed. Idiot."

She glanced back and noticed that Bee was following them on the pavement, she raised an eyebrow and started skating backwards so she could watch what he did.

"He's following on the pavement Sam," she called amused. "I don't think he understands road laws."

"Aah. Aah- Stop! No, no, no, no no no no no no no," said Sam in a mantra.

Up ahead she heard Sam curse and call for her to go faster, she rolled her eyes and called to Bee: "You're supposed to be on the road Bee!"

Apparently he heard her because a second later he swerved into the road but didn't go any faster, it was as if he was only following them but not actually trying to catch up with them. She turned back to face forward and growled angrily when she saw how far ahead Sam was and at the sharp turn he just took.

"Asshole, I can't go that fast," she muttered speeding up, but when she glanced back Bee had slowed down and seemed unsure if he should continue following them or not. Faelan shrugged and looked forward again just in time to see Sam peddle the bike into a broken slab and flip over the handles with the bike landing on top of him.

To her further amusement she realised that he'd crashed in front of Mikaela and some of her friends, still it gave her time to catch up and she skidded to a stop next to him in time to hear Mikaela's comment.

"Sam?" she asked as if she couldn't believe that even Sam had done something so uncool which set her friends off laughing. Faelan took note of their names so that she could pay them back later, by filling their lockers with syrup probably. Seriously couldn't they see that they were in a rush?

Sam seemed to have slightly recovered by this point and had realised that Mikaela was there, understandably he wasn't very enthusiastic about it.

"Oh, hi."

"That was, uh, that was really... awesome," suggested Mikaela trying to make it not sound so lame.

"Uh, well, it felt awesome," replied Sam finally standing up while Faelan pulled his bike up.

"Are you okay?" asked Mikaela, and Faelan gave her brownie points she genuinely sounded concerned which she hadn't been expecting.

"I'm not okay, all right? I'm losing my mind a little bit. I'm getting chased by my car right now. Got to go," he called climbing back on the bike and setting off again.

Faelan huffed in annoyance at basically being ignored and followed after him, looking back she realised Bee had decided not to follow them and had disappeared somewhere else, she pouted, did that mean she wouldn't get her answers?

She finally caught up again when he decided to stop at an under pass that was full of abandoned cars. "Seriously Sam, I can't go that fast!"

"I just wanted to lose it!" protest Sam when she hit him over the head.

"If you had bothered to look you would have realised that Bee stopped following us a while back," she hissed in agitation.

"What?!" he looked around and finally realised he couldn't see the Camaro. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I would have if I thought you would have actually listened to me," she sulked. "Seriously you dragged me into this, is it too much to ask for that you actually pay attention to me?"

Sam looked a bit sheepish and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Sorry Fae."

He looked so ashamed she snorted and smiled at him, "Fine you're forgiven, can't stay mad at you when you look like a kicked puppy."

Sam grinning in appreciation then gasped and started waving frantically. "Oh great, cops. Officer!" he called walking towards the police car that had just pulled up behind them.

Faelan tilted her head in confusion and a bit of fascination: 'To punish and enslave'? That sounded like something her dad would do as a joke, but she didn't actually recognise the registration. She frowned, "Sam?" Her friend had reached the passenger side door by this point and was still talking.

"Officer! Listen! Ah-!"

Her eyes widened in shock as the door swung open and hit Sam in the face knocking him to the ground. She stayed frozen as Sam groaned on the floor for a moment before starting to get up, something was definitely not right, no police officer would do that not even those goons who had questioned Sam this morning.

"Oh that hurt. Listen to me! Thank God you're here! I've had the worst day ever!" he cried trying to get some sympathy, Faelan could tell he wasn't going to get any. "I've been, I've been followed here on my mother's bike! Right? And my car's right there and it's been following me here! So get out of the car!" he insisted hitting the hood of the car.

She immediately back up when he said that, even a normal police officer wouldn't take too well to being ordered around by some kid, and this was definitely not a normal officer, if it was the police at all. She was proved right when the car started revving and jerking towards him nearly hitting him a few times.

"No! Stop! Oh, God. Okay, okay! Okay, all right! Okay! I'm sorry!" Sam begged dropping to the ground. "I'm- whoah! I didn't mean to hit your car! Look! Okay, look, look, look! Oh my, oh- whoah whoa whoa-" She jumped when the headlights of the car pushed out in some type of cruel looking claws that stopped right in front of Sam's face. Yeah, definitely not a normal cop. "Stop, stop! Please! Okay, what do you want from me?"

The car stopped abruptly and started backing up a bit so she ran forward to help pull Sam up.

"Are you ok?" she asked frantically scanning him for any serious injuries.

"I'm- I think I'm ok," he muttered not taking his eyes of the Mustang while also taking her hand in a tight grip. "I think we're in trouble."

She couldn't resist rolling her eyes. "Whatever gave you that impression Sam?"

They both turned their attention back to the Mustang when it made a whirling and clicking noise and began coming apart piece by piece and transforming in to something else… something completely out of this world.

"Oh God, no. No!" came the horror filled whimper from next to her making her glance at Sam, this was probably what he'd seen his own car do and unlike the Camaro this Mustang hadn't exactly been friendly to them so far.

The robot roared and Sam turned and ran dragging her with him, she could hear the heavy thuds as it chased after them and hear a loud swoosh of air before the two of them were flying through the air to crash into the windscreen of one of the abandoned cars. They both lay there groaning in pain for moment, all the time able to hear the ominous footsteps of the Mustang before the car they were lying on suddenly tilted as the robot pounded it fists into the hood on either side of them.

Faelan looked up and got her first proper look at the robot. Glowing red eyes and decidedly spikey features gave it a fearsome appearance, and it may be sexist but she couldn't imagine that he was anything but male. Still, it was very impressive and awe inspiring watching all the little gears and panels move minutely as he adjusted himself to lean down closer to them, something in his eyes was telling her that he was finding all of this quite amusing, especially Sam's reactions.

"Oh, shit! Oh, shit, shit, shit! Oh, God! Oh! Shit! Aaa!" cried Sam as the mech punched the hood of the car again. "It's a bad dream," he screamed, Faelan would have rolled her eyes at his hysterics if that last punch hadn't come dangerously close to hitting her.

"Stop screaming squishy," growled the robot making her gape, wow he had a deep voice, before she realised what he'd said.

"Squishy?! Excuse me we do have names cop-bot!" she said indignantly. He scowled but his eyes? optics? showed that he was amused at her gall to protest in their current situation.

"My designation is Barricade not cop-bot," he spat. "And I'll call you squishy if I want to femme." He then ignored her squawks of protest and turned to Sam. "Are you username Ladies-Man-two-one-seven?" questioned Barricade.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" shouted Sam cringing as far away as he could get.

That obviously wasn't the answer Barricade wanted because he slammed his fists down again and got even closer. "Are you username Ladies-Man-two-one-seven?" he ground out.

Sam was still in hysterics and obviously hadn't recognised what the mech was asking about.

"Your Ebay account," she hissed sensing that Barricade was getting impatient.

"Oh… yeah."

"Where is eBay item two-one-one-five-three?" Barricade asked seeming to get very agitated.

"Huh-"

"Where are the glasses?" was practically shouted in their faces.

By this point Sam was beyond confused, what the hell did a robot want with his great grandfather's old glasses? He was stressed, confused, scared and somehow not surprised that Faelan just seemed to be taking this all in stride. So now he was just screaming and shouting nonsensical things and the robot was roaring back at him which was just making him panic and scream even more.

This came to an abrupt stop when suddenly Barricade roared in pain and reared back from them cradling his hand, Sam glanced at Faelan in time to see her slip a knife back up her sleeve before whipping his head back round when he heard the Camaro come barrelling through and knock the Mustang of its feet.

Faelan was up in a flash and dragging him off the car and running back towards the road before Sam had even had a chance to register what was going on. He didn't dare look back at the two robots and just continued running with Faelan until he saw to his shock and panic Mikaela coming towards them on a moped.

"Get back! Stop! Whoah!" he called waving his hands to try and stop her. But she kept on coming so he tackled her off the moped and lay groaning for a moment with Mikaela cursing next to him, while Faelan turned back to look for Barricade.

"Oh- God! What is your problem, Sam?" hissed Mikaela looking pretty pissed.

"What isn't his problem?" muttered Faelan sounding a bit amused.

"Okay, there's a monster right there! It just attacked me!" Sam explained gesturing backwards. Mikaela looked pretty sceptical and honestly Faelan didn't blame her, but then she looked where Sam was pointing just as Barricade came into sight. "Here he comes!"

Mikaela gasped and fell back to the floor a bit in shock, Barricade was an impressive and terrifying sight running towards them like that, if he didn't stop he'd flatten them without any effort.

"All right, get up. Get up and run! You have to run!" cried Sam tugging at her arm.

"Sam, what is that thing?" asked Mikaela shakily.

Just then Bee swung around the corner and skidded to a stop in front of them and the door popped open, Faelan wasted no time climbing into the backseat and keeping an eye on Barricade through the back window.

"You have to get in the car. Get in," Sam insisted pulling her up.

"I don't want- I don't want to," she protested albeit weakly because right now although she was in shock and confused she really didn't fancy her chances against the robot on her own.

Sam dragged her over to the open door, "Get in the car. Trust me. Trust me!"

"Sam!" He pushed her in to the seat and climbed in after her.

"Get in! Go, go, go, go, go!"

The Camaro did a pretty impressive tail spin before shooting out on to the road, looking out of the back window Faelan saw Barricade fold back down into the Saleen Mustang that he had been before. She startled a bit when Pretty Handsome Awkward came on over the radio then laughed.

"Great tune Bee, you've got style and a sense of humour," she chuckled ignoring the screams of the two in the front and started humming along to the music.

"Go, go, go, go!" screamed Sam as he turned back and noticed Barricade still following them.

"Oh, God! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" cried Mikaela.

"No, we're not. No, we're not gonna die," said Sam trying to reassure her. Faelan really wanted to snort, even in the middle of a high speed chase he was trying to be the cool guy to her.

"Oh, my God!" groaned Mikaela.

"Trust me. He's a kick-ass driver!" insisted Sam as they drove into an abandoned warehouse.

"Fuck it-" screeched the girl when she noticed they were headed for a window and braced herself for impact.

"Oh my God! No! We're gonna die! Oh my God!" screamed Sam finally noticing the window himself and ducking down behind the dashboard.

They both screamed when the car went through the window while Faelan cackled and cheered, oh she totally forgave Sam for getting her involved in this, this was epic!

"Oh, oh my God!" muttered Mikaela faintly once she realised they made it safely through the window. Then she seemed to realise that Faelan was acting the complete opposite to them and turned around to stare at her in disbelief. "What-?"

"Ignore her," groaned Sam. "It's better for your sanity. He's still following us!"

They all looked behind and sure enough Barricade was still following them, and he was pretty determined because they spent the next few hours trying to shake him before Bee backed into another area of warehouses and seemed to lose him and by then it was already dark.

Sam and Mikaela watched nervously as the Camaro parked, turned its lights off and locked the doors.

"We're locked in," muttered Sam reaching for the keys. "Unh! The car won't start. At least we ditched the monster, right?" Then they heard a rumble as the Mustang passed by a bit in front of them.

"You jinxed us genius," hissed Faelan sinking back into her seat.

"Okay. Time to start..." he pleaded turning the keys again and was rewarded when the engine burst to life and the Camaro jolted forward and ended up nearly slamming into the Mustang.

* * *

><p>So the chase was on again and Bee drove them to an electrical power plant and swung round opening the doors in the process so that they tumbled out and onto the gravel. The three hadn't taken more than a few steps before the Camaro started transforming into a bi-pedal robot like Barricade. Although Faelan was curious to note that this one was probably also male and had blue eyes, his armour was a lot smoother and he generally looked a lot more friendly, although definitely not harmless she noted as a yellow and black striped mask dropped down to cover his face. They spun around when the roar of an engine proclaimed Barricade's arrival and he quickly transformed and tackled the transformed Camaro slamming him to the ground.<p>

Sam and Mikaela immediately ran while Faelan stared in fascination at the wrestling match happening in front of her.

"Huh, up-scaled real life rock 'em and sock 'em robots," she mused mouth twitching.

Then a small, spindly silver robot popped out of Barricade's chest which immediately chased after Sam. She glanced back at the two large bots for a moment before following after it, she couldn't let it hurt Sam, who else would provide her with so much entertainment?

By the time she reached them Sam was on the ground struggling to get away, Mikaela was missing and the little bot was making whirling clicking noises in agitation. She whistled in appreciation when it pulled out a sharp shuriken which missed Sam as the little guy was distracted by Faelan's sudden up close appreciation.

"Wow! Those things look wicked!" she squealed. "What's their cutting power? They look mega sharp."

The little bot looked amused and handed one over to her before his attention went back to Sam who was scrambling to get away while it was distracted. She turned it over examining it from all angles before testing the blade with a finger and humming with appreciation at the fact that she barely needed any pressure to break the skin.

In the background Sam had managed to kick his jeans off and into the bot's face, giving him time to scramble up and run away leaving the little guy to chase after the fleeing human. By the time she looked up from the shuriken they were both out of sight, so she shrugged and wandered back to the two larger bots who were still duking it out.

"Go Bee! Go Barricade! Go Bee! Go Barricade!" she cheered alternately making both bots pause and stare at her for a moment. "What? I can't support both sides?" she asked pouting.

They seemed to exchange glances for a moment as if asking: 'is she being serious?' before going back to brawling.

Sulking that they didn't appreciate her cheering she headed off to where she'd last seen Sam and found him and Mikaela tiredly walking over minus the little bot who had attacked them.

"So how did it go?" she asked cheerfully, ignoring the strange look the other girl gave her.

"Mikaela sawed its head off," said Sam proudly.

Faelan gave her an impressed look, "Really? You've gone up in my estimations, go Mikaela!" Then she turned back to Sam: "Seriously though? You had to be saved while Mikaela did all the work? Wimp."

She ignored his splutters of protest and headed to where they'd walked from.

"Where are you going?" called Mikaela.

"Well if he's dead then I'd like to study the little guy's body," she responded absently still walking. "Plus it seems so disrespectful just to leave him here, even if he did try to kill Sam."

The two watched her wander off and Sam just held up a hand when Mikaela went to speak.

"Yeah this is normal for her, as I said don't question it. It's a lot safer for your sanity to just leave what's in her head in her head."

At that he started walking towards the big yellow bot that had previously been his Camaro, it had just started coming over to them after defeating Barricade and looked pretty pleased with itself.

"What is it?" asked Mikaela nervously as it just stood and watched them.

"It's a robot. But like a, like a different, you know, like a super-advanced... robot," babbled Sam trying to sound like he knew what he was talking about. "It's probably Japanese. Yeah, yeah, it's definitely Japanese." Then he started walking even closer, Mikaela reached out to stop him.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"I don't think it wants to hurt us. It would have done that already."

Mikaela looked incredulous. "Really? Well, do you speak robot? Because they just had, like, a giant droid death match."

"I think it wants something from me," explained Sam inching closer.

"What?"

"Well, 'cause the other one was talking about my eBay page."

Mikaela just stared at him for a moment. "You are the strangest boy I have ever met." She paused, "But not the strangest _person_, your friend Faelan wins that one."

The yellow bots seemed a bit worried and was looking between the two of them and then looking around in search of something. Sam quickly realised what the problem was.

"Oh you- you want to know where Faelan is?" he asked hesitantly not sure if it would understand, he was encouraged when the bot nodded vigorously worried for the wellbeing of his third charge. "Erm well we killed that little robot and she wanted to keep its body?" he trailed off uncertainly seeing the bot's wide eyes.

"I told you Sam," came Faelan's voice making them all jump. They turned to see her stuffing a silver arm into her backpack before swinging it on to her back. "It's disrespectful to just leave him here, and I could learn a lot just by looking at his body… If that's alright?" she asked Bee concerned. "I don't know what you guys usually do to your dead."

The bot shrugged and patted her head seeming to indicate his thanks for her concern and that she could keep the body.

"Can you talk?" Sam suddenly asked.

"**XM Satellite Radio- digital cable brings you- Columbia Broadcasting System**," came through the speakers.

"So you... you talk through the radio?" questioned Sam.

"Obviously," muttered Faelan staring intently at the bot.

Bee clapped his hands: "**Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful**."

"So, what was that last night? What was that?"

Faelan perked up, she wanted to know that, especially since Sam had woken her in the middle of night in his panic at the Camaro disappearing because of it.

"**Message from Starfleet, Captain- Throughout the inanimate vastness of space- Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven- hallelujah!**" he replied pointing up at the sky giving it a look of longing.

Mikaela finally spoke up: "Visitors from heaven? What, what are you, like, an alien or something?"

Bee pointed to her in excitement and transformed back down into a Camaro opening a door invitingly. "**Any more questions you want to ask?**"

Sam whispered in awe, "He wants us to get in the car."

"And go where?" Mikaela laughed disbelievingly.

Bumblebee started playing Before It's Too Late which made Faelan laugh and walk over to the open door.

"Well I'm certainly not going to say no," she snickered shimmying into the backseat again. "I have lots of questions I want to ask."

Meanwhile Sam was trying to persuade Mikaela. "Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?"

She stared at him in contemplation for a moment before nodding in determination and getting into the open door. They stopped briefly to pick up Mikaela's bag and Sam's jeans from where they had been abandoned and then they drove off into the night.

To an adventure of a lifetime that would shape their lives for years to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... what did you guys think?<strong>

**I always feel that these chapters are a bit samey because obviously they're set in the movie so they are mostly the same.**

**But hopefully Faelan mixes things up a bit, I know she's a little crazy, her favourite saying is: normal is boring. **

**As you can see she is not normal and doesn't even try most of the time.**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Greetings mechs, welcome to Earth!

**Another chapter already! Not as long as the previous one but still.**

**I'm seriously loving writing this story but I don't promise anything else for another few days or maybe even a week, I just hit a big inspiration so this is the fastest I'll ever update and I don't expect it to happen again unless I have a frenzy. *shrugs* It could happen.**

**Any way here is chapter five! Whoo!**

**I'm so syched with this story!**

**Hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>So here they were sat in a transforming alien robot being driven who knows where and on came the awkward silence. Well it was mainly Sam and Mikaela who found it awkward, Bee presumably was concentrating on where he was going or didn't understand that it was awkward, speaking of she should probably ask what his actual name was instead of just calling him Bee all the time.<p>

But yeah, it was awkward for Sam and Mikaela because it seemed to just dawn on them that they were sat _inside_ an alien robot and that they might have bitten off more than they could chew deciding to come along plus what could they talk about considering they didn't really know each other, unless you counted Sam's obsessive borderline stalking of Mikaela at school.

Faelan on the other hand was examining the body of the little bot Mikaela had hacked the head off, Bee informed her that the little bot was called Frenzy, it was absolutely fascinating. She was just doing a surface examination at the moment but even then she could tell that his structure was incredibly complex and was mainly composed of circuits and systems she'd never even heard of let alone seen before, which cemented the fact that they were aliens because no human would be able to create anything like this.

I mean, she was not mechanically minded, she tinkered around with cars and could get her phone and laptop to function but she didn't understand how they worked, but even she could appreciate the… _artistry_ that was these mechanical beings.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Mikaela finally deciding to end the awkward silence.

"This car's a pretty good driver."

Faelan looked up exasperation, did everyone have to state the obvious? Considering he _was_ the car you would hope he was a good driver.

"I know," answered Sam relieved to break the silence. "Why don't you go sit in that seat, there?"

She shot him a look, "I'm not going to sit in that seat. He's driving."

Sam suddenly looked a bit sly. "Yeah. You're right. Well, maybe you should sit in my lap."

Faelan snorted, oh brother, really?

"Why?" asked the other girl as if actual interested in the excuse he would use.

"Well, I have the only seat belt here. You know, safety first."

Mikaela actually seemed to think about it for a moment, she'd certainly heard worse excuses. "Yeah, all right." Then came the acrobatics that was Mikaela clambering over to sit in Sam's lap without hitting anyone in the process.

"You all right?" asked Sam looking a bit excited.

"Yeah."

"Okay, there you go. There, see? That's better," encouraged Sam a bit smugly, although Faelan did admit he was trying to hide it.

They sat in silence for a while more before Mikaela spoke up again.

"You know, that seat belt thing was a pretty smooth move."

"Thank you."

There was another pause as if Mikaela didn't know whether she should say what she was thinking.

"You know what I don't understand?" she whispered.

Sam hummed, "Hmm?"

"Why, if he's supposed to be, like, this super-advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece of crap Camaro?"

Faelan jerked upright, "Take that back!" she yelled just as Bee squealed to a stop and opened the doors in a clear indication for them to get out.

"Whoah! Whoa! Oh, see? No. Get- no, that doesn't work. See?" groaned Sam as they all exited.

Faelan was furious. "Did you see his engine?! He was not a piece of crap, he was a mechanical masterpiece!"

They all watched upset as Bee shut the doors, turned around and drove off back down the tunnel.

Sam was gripping his hair in agitation. "Great, now... See? Fantastic. Now you pissed him off. That car is sensitive. I mean, four thousand dollars just drove off."

Mikaela stood there awkwardly trying to avoid their glares when the roar of an engine attracted their attention, they spun around to see a brand new 2007 Chevrolet Camaro.

Sam sputtered, "What-?"

Faelan squealed and began inspecting the car from all angles. "You clean up real good, Bee."

The three of them climbed back into the car and set off again towards whatever destiny awaited them.

* * *

><p>They stopped a few times to watch the meteors crash into Earth and managed to see one of the other bots before they snuck off to find an appropriate disguise. Finally the tension was mounting and it seemed like they were finally reaching their destination.<p>

Bee drove them into a back alley and they only had to wait a few minutes before lights shone through the mist alerting them to the new arrivals. Sam and Mikaela hesitantly got out of the car while Faelan sped out and started bouncing up and down on the spot in excitement as they watched a Peterbilt semi, a Topkick truck, a Rescue Hummer and a Pontiac Solstice approach them, forming a circle with them and Bee in the centre.

And then they began to transform.

It was an amazing sight watching all of those different parts of metal and wiring move and change like that to form five humanoid looking mechanical beings. The three humans stared up in awe at the five giant mechs that had just transformed in front of them.

"Holy-" whispered Faelan before Sam slapped his hand over her mouth.

The biggest mech, a red and blue one knelt down in front of them bringing his face really close.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" he asked.

"They know your name," whispered Mikaela.

Sam just gaped for a moment with his hand still over Faelan's mouth before replying, "… Yeah."

"My name is Optimus Prime, we are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short," said the search and rescue vehicle from their right.

"Autobots…" Sam repeated still looking overwhelmed, before squealing when Faelan licked his hand. "Fae!"

"Well excuse me for wanting to breathe," she muttered rolling her eyes. "Next time I'll just quietly pass out to make you realise." She stared up at Optimus grinning, "Greetings mechs, welcome to Earth."

Optimus nodded in acknowledgement while Sam and Mikaela just gaped at her, he then waved to the small silver bot next to him. "This is my lieutenant, designation Jazz."

"What's crackin' little bitches," he said doing some fancy flips before landing on the car parked behind him. "This looks like a cool place to kick it."

"What… how did he learn to talk like that?" asked Sam confused.

"We studied Earth's languages through the world wide web," replied Optimus making Sam gape.

Faelan just snickered at his expression before turning back to the Solstice. "Those were some bitchin' moves, I didn't think you guys could be that flexible."

Jazz grinned at her compliment and leaned closer. "Takes lots of practice little lady, and really useful if you got a partner to practice with." The other Autobots glared at him for the implication but Faelan just laughed and winked at him.

"Bet you and your partner get lots of practice." Jazz burst out laughing and scooped her up into his servos ignoring Sam's startled cries.

"Oh you are lots of fun little lady, we're gonna get along just fine," he chuckled grinning down at her.

Optimus sighed heavily at his lieutenant's antics before continuing the introductions. "My weapons specialist, Ironhide."

Sam and Mikaela both jumped when the big black bot powered up his cannons and pointed them at them. "You feeling lucky punk?"

"Easy Ironhide," cautioned the Prime.

"Just kidding, I only wanted to show them my cannons," grumbled the mech almost pouting. Everyone jumped when Faelan suddenly squealed making Sam groan.

"Oh hell!"

"That is so cool! What's the firepower on those things? What's the ammunition? How fast do they recharge? Can they-" babbled Faelan from her place still on Jazz's servos.

"Enough Fae!" cried Sam. "You have enough bloody weapons, you don't need a freaking cannon! I get enough heart attacks as it is without worrying about you blowing stuff up."

Faelan pouted. "Aww!" She looked pleadingly up at Ironhide. "You'll tell me all about it later right?"

Ironhide exchanged amused glances with Jazz before nodding. "Sure, it's nice to meet a femme who appreciates weaponry."

"If she appreciated it any more she'd marry one," muttered Sam causing Mikaela to give Faelan a funny look.

Optimus finally gestured to the search and rescue hummer. "My medical officer, Ratchet."

The fluorescent bot seemed to sniff the air before speaking, "Hmm pheromone levels indicate that the boy wants to mate with the female… the quiet one."

Sam and Mikaela exchanged awkward looks before immediately looking away, Faelan sat cackling in Jazz's servo at their embarrassment.

"Oh this is priceless!" she gasped between laughs. "Aw my ribs hurt now."

"Ignore the cackling psycho," Sam told the bots blushing. "Unfortunately this is normal for her."

Optimus nodded and pointed at last to the Camaro that had brought them here. "And you already know your guardian Bumblebee."

The yellow bot did some cute boxing moves and played some song clips. "**Check out the rep, yep, second to none-**"

"Bumblebee? You're my guardian?" asked Sam to which Bumblebee nodded.

"So called it!" cheered Faelan.

Seeing the bots confused looks Sam explained that Faelan had called him Bee since they first found him in the car lot and was just excited that she'd got his name right before they even knew he was alive. Then Mikaela finally decided to speak up and ask the all important question.

"Why are you here?"

"We are searching for the Allspark, and we must find it before Megatron," said the Prime seriously.

"Mega-what?"

Optimus touched something on the side of his helm and a hologram projected showing them a burning landscape with tall metal spires and the bodies of Cybertronians scattered everywhere. It looked like something out of Dante's ninth circle of hell if Faelan was being honest, such a waste of life.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just," he explained while Sam and Mikaela nervously shifted on the ground at the deep fiery chasms that seemed to open beneath their feet while Faelan watched with fascination from Jazz's servos. "Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet and the Allspark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth. Where Captain Witwicky found him."

Sam gaped incredulously, "My grandfather…" He cast a glance up at Faelan who shrugged, who knew that he hadn't actually been crazy, guess she wasn't the only one with special ancestors, discovering an alien was definitely one of a kind.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash landed before he could retrieve the Cube. Captain Witwicky accidently activated his navigation system and the coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses," continued Optimus gravely.

"How do you know about his glasses?" asked Sam confused.

"Ebay," stated the regal Autobot making Faelan snort in amusement, typical, Sam puts something on Ebay and an alien war that has spanned millennia suddenly lands in their backyard.

"Ebay," parroted Sam faintly now understanding why that Decepticon had been asking about his page.

"If Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army," explained Ratchet.

"And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival," intoned Optimus as all the autobots stared down at them.

"Please tell me you still have those glasses," begged Mikaela, Sam gulped nervously before nodding.

"Oh yay!" cried Faelan throwing her hands in the air. "We're not doomed… yet." She ignored the glare he gave her turning to the bots. "So we heading out then boss bot?"

Optimus blinked at her name for him while Jazz and Bumblebee snickered and Ratchet and Ironhide exchanged smirks. "Yes time is of the essence, the quicker we can resolve this the better."

Faelan raised her hand and waived it childishly in the air as if she was in class. "Oh, oh! Can I ride with Jazz? And this way I can pick up some things from home."

Everyone turned to Sam, who they'd by now realised was the only one here who could follow her thought process even slightly. He just sighed.

"She has a thing about Porches ok? She's always wanted to ride in one plus he's a pontiac solstice, that's a mega cool car! She probably just wants to see how fast he can go."

Jazz looked down at the little femme amused. "A little speed demon huh?" He folded back down into a car and his voice came out of the radio. "Let's see if you can handle a ride with the Jazz man."

She squealed excitedly and jumped into the driver's seat, the two of them sped away with smoking tires and music blaring.

As one everyone turned to Sam who sighed, he could foresee a lot of time explaining his psycho friend's actions in the future.

"She drives like a nutter, it's honestly like being in a stunt scene. I think she's an adrenaline junkie, it would definitely explain some other things," he explained shrugging.

"- like a bat out of hell- " chirped Bee making Sam turn on him.

"You have no room to talk," he said. "Hiding or not you didn't try to slow her down the other day when she was driving you."

Bumblebee then seemed to grin and played a recording of when Faelan was driving consisting of Sam shouting and screaming while she cackled in the background. "- she got the touch- "

The other three bots looked amused at the youngster's antics.

"She is never meeting the twins or the wreckers," muttered Ratchet to the other two. "It's going to be bad enough with just Jazz."

Ironhide twitched. "Can't we just set them loose on the Decepticons?"

Ratchet shot him an amused look, "I thought we didn't condone torture?"

Optimus ignored his officers' joking and turned back to Sam. "What is she going to pick up that she thinks will be useful?" he asked.

"Her babies."

Ratchet blinked as the internet search came back "… babies?" He sincerely hoped the boy didn't mean human sparklings.

"Her weapons," the human clarified. "She calls all of them her babies, I'm pretty sure she made at least half of them herself."

Ironhide looked very interested, "And how old is she?"

"Sixteen."

A quick internet search showed the bots that she was still a few years off being considered an adult, thereby making her skills very impressive for her age.

"Are they any good?" asked Ironhide eagerly, he was suddenly very much looking forward to discussing his cannons with her.

Sam looked very amused, "I'm sure she'll show you if you ask her." Then his phone rang, seeing the caller ID he rolled his eyes and picked up. "Hello Faelan."

"Faster, faster, faster, faster! Woohoo! This is-"

"Fae!"

"Huh? Oh, hi Sammy!"

He sighed in exasperation, "You did call me, right?"

"Oh yeah! We're only a couple of blocks away from home, Jazz is mega fast! So you guys better have set off or we're gonna beat you despite taking a detour," she chirped. "Oh I love this song! You have great taste in music Jazz."

"Thank ya little lady," he chuckled. "Ya have set off right?"

"Err… we got distracted by talking," mumbled Sam sheepishly.

"Ha! Grandpa Ironhide just wants an excuse for not beating us there," teased Jazz. Sam and Mikaela slowly turned to the big black bot who was growling and looked ready to use his cannons on the phone.

"Err see you two there, gotta go bye!" Sam shouted in a rush to put his mobile away, especially as he heard Faelan in the background asking how old he was.

"Grandpa?" raged Ironhide.

"Oh you're old get over it," snorted Ratchet looking amused. "I thought the important thing was that you can still beat the slag out of Decepticons?"

"Never mind you two," said Optimus transforming down into the truck. "They are right, we must get going, we need those glasses."

* * *

><p>"So how old is Ironhide?" asked Faelan curiously.<p>

Jazz snorted, "Old enough for the rest of us to not know for sure, we all know he's ancient even by our standards but Ratchet's probably the only one who does know since he's the medic and not that much younger himself."

She nodded in understanding, "So he's really, really old."

The Autobot laughed, "Yeah, so why are we going to your house anyway?"

"Oh, well I wanted to pick up some more of my babies, I'll need more than those I have with me."

"… babies?" asked Jazz uncertain.

She rolled her eyes, "My weapons, I only have five on me right now and I'll probably need more, at least a few with a longer range…" she trailed off.

"Wait you're already carrying five?" he asked running a scan to see where she'd hidden them. It came back showing a knife on each arm and leg and a larger one on the small of her back.

"Yep. Slick, Sleek, Sneak and Sliver and Cutthroat," chirped Faelan pointing to each one in turn.

"… You named them?"

She frowned and suddenly looked very serious.

"A name is closely tied to the soul, it gives identity, history and a future. If you truly care for something you name it, don't you? It's the same here, I could not imagine not naming my weapons when to me they are so full of life and speak to my own soul so well. Everything that lives deserves a name, even if it's one you don't understand. And everything that lives has a soul, big or small, the good and bad that they've done does not negate that fact."

The last few minutes of the drive were spent in contemplative silence as Jazz thought about what she'd said. Faelan didn't speak again until they pulled up outside her house.

"I'll only be a few minutes Jazz," she said opening the door to get out.

"Wait." She paused. "I didn't mean to offend you earlier, I've just never heard of someone naming their weapons before," he explained apologetically, she smiled.

"It's ok Jazz, I wasn't offended, I just wanted to get my opinion out."

"Ok erm…"

"Yes?"

"Won't you make a lot of noise in those shoes?"

She stared down and realised she was still wearing her rollerblades, cursing she took them off and ran in her socks for the front door.

She silently unlocked the door and crept her way up the stairs breathing a sigh of relief when she shut her bedroom door behind her, she really didn't want to wake up her parents. First she placed her backpack containing Frenzy's body on her bed, then she went to the second door in her room, partially hidden by the jackets she had hanging off it, and very quietly unlocked it before switching on the light.

"Right guys, let's get some of you some proper field testing."

She quickly removed her hoodie revealing the two knives strapped to her arms and the one at her back before removing that one and picking up a new belt with two hip gun holsters and a knife sheath in the back. She put the knife back in and picked up two G20 glocks which she holstered, next she choose two belts which crossed her torso and selected twin tanto blades to go in them.

She looked around the room briefly and discarded the other weapons, she couldn't easily conceal the rest of them, then she pulled her hoodie back on making sure it covered her four new weapons.

Faelan then carefully locked everything back up before making her way back downstairs, she thought she'd made it when the light turned on just as she reached the front door. She turned grimacing to see her brother there with crossed arms and arched eyebrow.

"Leaving again so soon?"

She smiled sheepishly, "Sam needs my help, it's really important."

His eyebrow rose higher. "Obviously, since you came back to get more weapons." He watched as she fidgeted in silence for a bit before sighing. "Mum and dad were worried you know? They were trying to call you," he told her. "Until they realised that you left your phone at home again." He gave her a disapproving look.

"I wasn't intending to stay out for so long," she protested.

"Is this really so important, it's obviously something serious."

She stared at him seriously, "It is serious, like life or death serious for some people. I want to help, I can help, so please let me?"

He stared at her for a moment before smiling faintly.

"I'll tell mum and dad you'll be gone for a while," Hadrian told her. "Just call the minute it's over and let us know when you'll be home."

She gave him a brief hug and bound out of the door for Jazz's alt-mode, she got the strangest feeling that he 'blinked'.

"That was quick, did you really pick up anything?"

She grinned, "The best weapons in this situation are ones I can conceal, you should know that as a saboteur."

Jazz nearly stalled, no one had ever mentioned he was a saboteur in front of her, how did she…

"Come on Jazz! I really want to beat them there," she cried interrupting his thoughts as she put her rollerblades back on.

He laughed, "Hold on tight little lady, I'm gonna have ta floor it."

And they sped off round the corner to Sam's house with her cackling in delight.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, told you Faelan is a nut job.<strong>

**But as a spoiler I'll tell you that her thing about naming her weapons is important.**

**Please review and let me know what you think, till next time!**


	6. Alien home wreckers

**OH MY GOD!**

**I can't believe I posted another chapter already, I seriously wasn't expecting to finish the next for at least a few days yet. I don't know what's got into me but it is great for writing this story.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed but a special thanks to lizziecats who wrote me the best review ever! Since you seem to love this story so much I guess this chapter is for you.  
><strong>

**I really hope you guys like this chapter, please remember to review!**

* * *

><p>Sam stared in disbelief at the silver solstice parked in the alley behind his house, Faelan was leaning against the hood with a shit eating grin on her face.<p>

"How did you beat us?!" he whispered harshly as he climbed out of Bee.

She cackled quietly, "Because we are the kings of speed."

"You're a girl," he replied bluntly.

She shrugged. "Fine the monarchs of speed then, seriously though Jazz was teaching me Cybertronian words we've been waiting so long. So how are you gonna do this?"

Sam turned to the Mikaela looking very nervous. "I need you to stay here, all right? You got to stay here and you're gonna watch them."

"Okay, okay," she replied.

"All of them," he insisted. "Do you hear what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, okay, okay."

"They're not dogs Sam," Faelan muttered rolling her eyes. "We can't tell them to 'sit'."

"Five minutes, all right?" He looked like he was going to have a panic attack now it had finally sunk in that he was trying to hide five alien robots near his house. "Just keep them here please?"

She nodded unsurely and shot a look at Faelan who was still grinning.

"He didn't bother asking me because he knows I'll just be egging them on," she explained as her grin grew. Sam sighed in suffering and made his way towards the house.

Mikaela just stood in awkward silence for a few moments before they all starting transforming and Faelan cheered as Jazz placed her on his shoulder again.

"Sam's gonna flip!" moaned Mikaela watching as they peered over the hedge.

"I know, isn't it fun?" cackled Faelan before plugging in her headphones to her Ipod and bobbing from side to side with the music.

Mikaela just stared at her, she suddenly had a lot of respect for Sam for putting up with this craziness for most of his life. And an understanding of why he seemed a bit weird, you couldn't deal with this every day and not be a bit weird.

Jazz shot the female on his shoulder an amused look then commed the bots. :Did anyone mention that I'm a saboteur?:

:No, why?: asked Ratchet.

:Faelan knew and I have no idea how and it's driving me out of my circuits.: There were a few nano-clicks of silence.

:She guessed?: suggested Ironhide. :We had a leader, a weapons specialist, a medic and a scout, we had to have a saboteur somewhere and you were the only one Prime didn't mention a specific role for.:

:Wow, Ironhide came up with a smart answer,: teased Jazz making the weapons specialist hit him. This made Faelan suddenly look up as she had been on his shoulder and raise an eyebrow in question. Jazz grinned sheepishly, she pulled her headphones off.

"Well?"

"I said I was surprised Ironhide made a smart comment," he told her. She glanced between the two bots a few times before rolling her eyes.

"Male-one-up-man-ship and posturing," she muttered. "Oh look, boss bot is going in to the garden."

The two bots turned to see Bee already crouched by the house and Optimus stepping over the hedge followed by Ratchet, Mikaela was running after them looked very panicky.

Faelan snickered. "Oh this is gonna be fun. Onwards to chaos!" she cried punching the air. Ironhide exchanged amused looks with Jazz before following after the others.

On the ground Sam was arguing with Mikaela and generally looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

"What are you doing? What are you doing? No, watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the- please, please, please. No, no, wait. No, no, no! Oh, no!"

Then Optimus stood on the fountain. Sam just gaped as the autobot leader grimaced.

"Oops, sorry my bad." Faelan burst out in silent laughter and clutched at Jazz to stop herself from falling off his shoulder.

Sam groaned, "I wish this was happening at your house, it would be so much easier."

At Mikaela's questioning look Faelan nodded. "We wouldn't have to worry about my family for one. My mum would just shake her head and go back to bed, my brother would be right alongside me asking questions and my dad would just stay to watch for the entertainment factor." At Mikaela's look of disbelief she shrugged. "It's very hard to genuinely surprise or freak out my family. We once blew up the back yard and my parents just asked that we keep it down." She paused a second before mumbling: "it was Bulleye's fault anyway." Jazz looked at her questioningly. "My sniper rifle, he's the oldest."

Seeing the other bots looking interested as well as confused, Jazz sent them a copy of her earlier speech about names and souls. Ratchet and Optimus became very thoughtful while Ironhide wanted to know what other weapons she had and Bumblebee wanted to know all of their names. Optimus quickly decided though that this was a discussion for another time and drew their attention back to the matter at hand: obtaining the glasses.

"You couldn't wait for five minutes? I told you to stay! Just stay! God!" complained Sam before turning on Mikaela again. "I told you to watch them. I told you."

"Okay, you know what? They seem to be in a little bit of a rush," she hissed back at him.

"Oh, this is bad," he groaned and then to make things worse Mojo started barking and ran over. "No! Mojo, Mojo! Off the robot! God!"

Faelan chortled when Mojo peed on Ironhide's foot and he shook it slightly to get the liquid off kicking the little dog in the process and sending him flying into Sam's arms. Then the boy nearly had a panic attack when the large bot started charging his cannons.

"No no no no no no! Easy! Easy! Hold on! Hold! This is Mojo. This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine. He's a pet. Okay? That's all. If you could just put the guns away... Put the- put them away. Please," he squeaked as the cannon came closer.

"You have a rodent infestation," rumbled the black bot irritated.

"A what?" asked Sam in confusion.

"Shall I terminate?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" chanted Faelan jumping up and down.

Sam shot her a look of betrayal. "No no no no. He's not a rodent, he's a chihuahua. This is my- this is my chihuahua. We love chihuahuas! Don't we?"

"No," whispered Faelan making Jazz laugh. "They're like little yappy rats."

Ironhide looked like he agreed with Faelan. "He's leaked lubricants all over my foot!"

Sam stuttered for a moment intimidated. "He peed on you? Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo!"

"Bad Mojo," repeated Ironhide making Faelan breathless with laughter at the sight of the big bot shaking his finger at the tiny dog, Jazz had to hold her to stop her falling off his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. He's got a male dominance thing. That's all it is," explained Sam nervously.

"Hhh. My foot's gonna rust," complained Ironhide moving away towards Ratchet who was watching amused.

"Oh stop being a big baby," called Faelan. "I'm sure you've had worse things on your foot."

Sam still looked panicked dodging around all their feet. "All right. Whoa- ah. Okay, okay. Shut up and go hide!"

"Just hurry," Optimus insisted impatiently while Sam ran into the house.

Faelan gaped and shared a disbelieving look with Mikaela though when she was placed on the ground and the Autobots started doing recon. In the Witwicky's backyard!

"What. The. Hell," deadpanned Faelan. "Recon?! Really?! You're going to be seen, you micro-chip morons! You glitch heads, Judy will turn you into slag heaps with her friggin' baseball bat!"

The Autobots all stared at her in shock while Ratchet poked her experimentally, "How do you know Cybertronian swears?"

"You guys are mechanical right? I just used words that we use for broken computers," she said with a shrug. "And really?! That's what you got out of that? That I swore at you in Cybertronian? Not that, I don't know, you are doing something incredibly stupid right now?!"

That fortunately made them back off a bit although it seemed to remind Prime that they were still waiting on Sam to find the glasses.

He lowered his servo and gestured for them to get on, "Sam may need help."

Mikaela looked nervous but still got on, the girl and bot turned to look expectantly at Faelan who simply arched an eyebrow at them.

"Yeah, you do that while I show you how a professional does it."

She watched amused as Optimus lifted the girl up to Sam's bedroom window and argue with him for a moment before shaking her head and making for the back door.

"What are you doing?" asked Ratchet curiously.

"I'm showing you a professional liar enters without suspicion," she bragged winking at the bots curious looks while Jazz sniggered. She pulled the door open and called out: "Ron, Judy!"

"Faelan, sweetie," gushed Judy coming to greet her. "It's a bit late to visit isn't it?"

Faelan sighed as if annoyed. "Yeah well Sam borrowed my Geography notes and I'd kinda like them back for the homework due in on Monday."

Judy tittered and shook her head. "Just go on up and ask him. Really he shouldn't leave it so late to give you your notes back."

She smiled happily and thanked her before heading up the stairs to Sam's room, on the way up she heard the bots chatting.

"That was pretty impressive," whispered Jazz. "That was really good!"

"And that's a good thing, being a good liar?" asked Ironhide doubtfully.

"Depends on the situation," explained the saboteur. "Everything has its place."

She snickered and opened Sam's door just in time to hear him say: "Okay. Yeah, no, no. It's definitely gone."

"What do you mean?" asked Mikaela looking a bit panicked.

Faelan sighed heavily making the other two spin round in surprise. "Seriously Sam? I'm honestly surprised you can find anything in this room, never mind a small pair of glasses."

He looked around the room again frantically before fisting his hair in frustration. "My glasses were in the bag. They were in the backpack and now the backpack isn't here."

"Well, they're gonna be pissed," stated Mikaela. "So- so what do you gonna do?"

Sam began motioning around the room desperately. "So what I think you should do is you should- you should check this whole- this whole section here."

Mikaela moved to where he had gestured and bent down to begin looking. "Yeah, all right."

"Just give it a clean sweep, and I'll get- I'll get the corner here. Yeah, no, no, no," he gasped taking the box out of her hands suddenly that she'd just picked up. "Not there. That's my- that's my private- sorry. That's nothing."

Faelan sniggered and started rooting through the stuff on his bed, really Sam needed to hide his porn better.

"You just- you just told me to look..." protested Mikaela.

"I know, but I didn't mean to look inside of my treasure chest."

"You should be way more specific so I don't get in trouble in your room," she insisted harshly. "I'm already stressed out enough."

Sam then chose that moment to glance out of the window to see how the Autobots were doing only to do a double take and lean out in disbelief.

"Okay. What now? No. No. No. No no no. This isn't hiding," he cried looking stunned at their actions. Faelan crept over and stuffed a fist into her mouth to smother her giggles. The Autobots had all transformed back into vehicle mode in the middle of the lawn!

"This isn't hiding. This is my backyard, not a truck stop. Oh God. Oh!"

Faelan snickered and called out to Jazz, "Jazz-man what are you doing? I thought saboteurs were discreet, this is the exact opposite." She giggled when the porche's headlights flashed in a wink. "Come on guys, where's your common sense gone?"

They managed to get a few more minutes searching in before the whirling sound that indicated the Autobots' transformation was heard and Mikaela turned to find Optimus stood outside the window again looking very impatient.

"Sam? Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam! He's back here."

"I can't deal with this," he grumbled walking back to the window. "I can't- what? Oh, no, no, no. This is my mother's flower..." he whimpered looking down at the flower bed that Optimus had trampled in his attempt to get close to the window.

"Oops!"

Faelan cackled silently in the corner again, Mikaela had learnt to ignore her by this point, there was no helping when she was in this kind of mood where she found everything funny.

"Okay, listen. You got to listen to me," explained Sam tired. "If my parents come out here and see you, they're gonna freak out. My mother's got a temper, okay?"

"Slag them with the baseball bat of doom that has claimed many a valiant foe," giggled Faelan.

"Not helping Fae."

"We must have the glasses," insisted the Prime.

"I know you need the glasses. I've been looking everywhere. They're not here. They're definitely not here."

"Urgh. Keep searching."

Sam looked about to drop to his knees to beg at this point. "I need you to be quiet for five minutes. Ten minutes. Okay? Please, I'm begging you. You got to- you're making a racket. I can't concentrate. You want me to look and I'm hearing..."

Optimus pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Calm down, calm down."

"You got to do something here. You got to do something here." Faelan could tell Sam was about to lose it because he was starting to repeat himself, that was a sure sign he was beyond stressed.

Optimus turned to his soldiers and ordered them to fall back.

"Thank you," sighed the boy. "Please, for five minutes. Good? Good? Okay."

Faelan moved over to the window and watched with amusement as the bots moved away arguing as they went, trying to hide.

"Move!" said Jazz dodging around one of the bigger mechs.

"Get away!" hissed Ratchet in retaliation as he nearly tripped.

Optimus scowled, "What's the matter with you? Can't you be quiet? He wants us to be quiet."

Ratchet rolled his optics at Optimus's badgering, "Hmph. Ow!" Of course that meant he wasn't watching where he was going.

Faelan giggled helplessly as she watched Ratchet trip and crash into an electrical transformer and went down in a flurry of sparks also crushing a greenhouse in the process, she covered her mouth and tried to calm down, god she had to stop laughing before she couldn't breathe anymore. Ironhide and Jazz peered over at the medic in amusement, oh they were never going to let him live this down.

"Wow! That was tingly! Ooh!" laughed Ratchet sounding a bit giddy. "You got to try that!"

"Yeah. That looks fun," muttered Ironhide sarcastically while Jazz sniggered next to him. They both pulled the medic up on to his peds and laughed as he staggered back to the house where Optimus was gesturing for them to come over.

"Ratchet, point the light. Come on, hurry," he said sounding a bit amused at his CMO's accident.

"Listen, we got a major issue in here," Sam groaned still searching his room for the glasses, ignoring his best friend who was gasping for breath on the floor after laughing too much. "What's with the light? You gotta stop the light. What's going on?" he asked staggering when the light shone in his eyes, he knelt down to pick Faelan up and rubbed her back a few times to try calm her down before turning on the bots in annoyance. "Turn it off. You gotta tell him to shut it off. Shut it off."

Then to their horror they heard Sam's parents knock on the door, they so did not need this right now, Faelan had not been joking when she said Judy would attack them with her bat if she saw them. Police would be crawling over the house within minutes if that happened and then their chances of keeping this secret would be shot.

"Sam, are you in there? How come the door's locked?" asked Ron through the door. "You know the rules. No doors locked in my house!"

"You know he'll start counting if you don't open the door!" said Judy.

"One more chance. Five..."

"Oh, dear."

"Four. It's coming off the hinges, pal," said his father, Mikaela was rushing around the room trying to find somewhere to hide while Faelan had noticed that the Autobots had started moving away in a hurry to hide from Sam's parents.

In a move that was probably the height of stupidity she leapt out the window, ignoring the squeaks of shock from the other two, and latched onto Optimus's shoulder making the big bot freeze in shock.

"Keep moving boss bot!" she hissed. "I wasn't kidding about Judy attacking you guys if she sees you."

He moved off again although more gingerly since he didn't want to accidently get her caught between any of his gears and tried to avoid standing on Jazz who was now hovering around his peds so he could catch Faelan in case the girl fell off.

Back in Sam's room the remaining two stared in disbelief at the open window the other girl had just jumped out of, they were interrupted from their shock by Judy, "He's counting! Sam, just open the door."

"Three."

"Oh, my."

"Two."

"He's counting," his mother repeated as Mikaela finally found a place to hide, ducking behind some of the junk in the room.

"Stand back," called Ron causing Sam to open his door in a hurry, he really didn't want his dad to break the door down.

Outside Faelan was struggling not to laugh, and therefore give away their position as she watched all the Autobots squish up against the house in a variety of positions in an attempt to avoid being seen. She slid off Optimus's shoulder despite his quiet protests and Jazz's alarmed clicks and made her way along the roof so she was above Sam's room sat above the apex of his window listening to their conversation in amusement, really the Witwickys were almost as crazy as her family, although Judy was almost as bad as she was so it was really no surprise Sam was able to put up with Faelan's antics for all these years.

She heard Judy say: "We heard voices and noises and we thought maybe you were-"

"Yeah, it doesn't matter what we thought. What was that light?" interrupted Ron suspicious.

"No, what light? What?" asked Sam trying to distract them. "There's no light, Dad! There's no light!"

"The light!"

"You got two lights in your hand! That's what it is," insisted Sam.

"There was light under the door," argued his father.

"No, maybe it bounced- look, you can't- you can't just bounce into my room like that. You got to knock. You got to communicate," protested Sam as she could hear them all moving about.

"We did- We knocked for five minutes."

"I'm a teenager." Really Sam, what was that statement trying to prove?

"We knocked!" Judy told him again.

"You didn't knock," said Sam in exasperation. "You were screaming at me, okay?"

"No."

"This is repression, what you're doing here. You're ruining my youth, okay?" he complained.

"Oh, for Pete's sakes! You are so defensive!" cried Judy. "Were you... masturbating?"

Faelan fell back against the roof in silent laughter at that, oh god Judy was priceless! She was never going to let Sam live this down, if she'd remembered her phone she would be recording all of this, ah the missed opportunities.

"Judy," yelled Ron in protest.

"Was I mastur- No, Mom!" cried Sam in horror conscious of the presence of the girl he liked hiding in his room, oh boy she could just imagine the look on Mikaela's face.

"Zip it, okay?" hushed Ron.

"It's okay."

"No, I don't masturbate!" insisted Sam. It was turning into something of a full blown argument down there, but at least they had been distracted from the weird happenings tonight.

"That's not something for you to bring up. That's a father-and-son thing, okay?"

"I mean-" started Judy.

"Father-son thing," repeated Sam sounding a bit traumatised.

"You don't have to call it that word if that makes you uncomfortable," Judy said earnestly. "You can call it... Sam's happy time or-"

"Happy time?" exclaimed Ron and Sam in horrified unison.

"My special alone time..." continued Judy not really listening to them.

"Stop."

"Mom. You-"

"Judy, stop."

Judy was still rambling: "With myself."

"Mom, you can't come in and-"

"I'm sorry. It's just been a weird night," she apologised. "I've had a little bit to drink."

She heard them moving around again and Sam calling: "No, no, Dad."

"Yeah, well, we saw a light," insisted Ron. Faelan snickered when she saw Optimus hurriedly duck out of the way of Ron's torch. "I don't know where it was, but we saw it."

Then Optimus stumbled slightly causing the ground to shake so what did Ron think…

"Earthquake! It's another one! Another earthquake! Get in the doorway!"

"Okay!"

"Aftershock! Aftershock! Oh, I hate these," grumbled Ron.

"Quick, hide!" hissed the Prime motioning his soldiers to move further back.

"Got to ride it out. Ride it out!"

"Hey, the lights are back on," called Judy in surprise. "Come on, get out of that tub."

"Can't you take safety seriously?" asked Ron annoyed.

"What about- oh, kay," mumbled Jazz from beside Optimus. Faelan couldn't help the laughter when Optimus then stumbled back and accidently squished Jazz against the side of the house. "Oh, no. Man. Man! Oh."

"You doing alright there Jazz?" she sniggered causing him to scowl at her.

"Good Lord, this floor is filthy, Sam," complained Judy inside.

"Oh. Oh, no! Look at the yard. The yard is destroyed. Sheesh!" Ah, so he saw the mess the Autobots made of his garden then, at least he was blaming it on an earthquake. "Judy? Better call the city. We got a blown transformer! Power pole's sparking all over the place! Aw, man. Yard's a waste. Trashed. Gone. It's a wash. The whole yard."

"You're kidding!" she asked incredulous.

"The parents are very irritating," rumbled Ironhide.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," chittered Ratchet still obviously a bit high after his little shock therapy from earlier.

"Can I take them out?" he asked.

"Ironhide, you know we don't harm humans. What is with you?" asked Optimus.

"Well, I'm just saying, we could," said Ironhide with a shrug. "It's an option."

"If you seriously consider that option me and you will be having a talk," hissed Faelan. "And not a nice friendly talk either, there will be running and bullets involved."

"We heard you talking to somebody, Sam," insisted Judy. "We wanna know who. And where did Faelan go?"

"Mom, I- I told y-"

Faelan swung so she was hanging upside down above the window. "Hi Judy, sorry I was just seeing how much damage that earthquake did. It looks pretty localised, I think we got the worst of it here."

"Seriously?" complained Ron. She nodded and then waved at the girl still hiding in the corner making everyone turn to look.

Mikaela stood up nervously. "Hi. I'm Mikaela. I'm a- I'm a friend of Sam's."

Judy laughed in delight. "Gosh, you're gorgeous. Isn't that the prettiest girl?"

"Oh. Son- Wow," muttered Ron giving Sam a thumbs up.

"She can hear you talking, Mom."

"Oh, my goodness. I'm sorry you had to hear our little family discussion about this-" laughed Judy remembering what she'd said before.

Mikaela chuckled and exchanged amused looks with Faelan who swung back into the room and sat on Sam's desk watching.

"Sorry that we're bugging you," said Ron still grinning at Sam.

"Backpack- do you have my backpack, ma?" asked Sam remembering the important thing that had been the reason Mikaela was in his room in the first place.

"Come on, hon. Let's go," said Ron trying to usher his wife out.

"Oh, it's in the kitchen," Judy replied to Sam's question making Faelan glare at him, seriously all that and it wasn't even in this room?

* * *

><p>Mikaela wandered off with Judy to get a new top to wear since hers was ripped and filthy while Sam and Faelan rushed downstairs to find his backpack.<p>

"Oh, yes," Sam whispered with relief when he found it before practically tearing it open to check the glasses were in there. "Okay. Okay. Yeah."

"Your mom's so nice," Mikaela told him as she entered the room brushing her hair.

Faelan peered over his shoulder in curiosity, she'd seen the glasses before but it was different now she knew they might be the saving grace of an alien race. "All this fuss over something so small," she mused. "I wonder where the Allspark actually is."

Sam snapped the case shut decisively, "I want you to distract my parents while I slip out and get these glasses to them, okay?"

"And when has anything tonight gone to plan?" muttered Faelan just as the doorbell rang. The other two glared at her, "Ok! Sorry I jinxed us!"

"Ronald Wickety?" asked the agent at the door.

"It's Witwicky," corrected Ron. "Who are you?"

"We're the government. Sector Seven," he said flashing a badge at him and handing over a piece of paper, looking around the part of the house that he could see from the door way.

"Never heard of it," said Ron stubbornly still annoyed from the man getting their name wrong.

"Never will. Your son's the great-grandson of Captain Archibald Wickity, is he not?"

"It's Witwicky," corrected Ron again beginning to look really irritated.

"May I enter the premises, sir?" the agent asked stepping forward.

"Ron, there's guys all over the front yard," yelled Judy from the dining room.

"What the heck is going on here?" asked Ron confused.

"Your son filed a stolen car report last night. We think it's involved in a national security matter," explained the agent.

"National security?"

"They're ripping up my rose bushes!" called Judy beginning to sound pissed.

"That's right. National security," the agent repeated looking rather smug.

"My God, Ron, they're everywhere! There's guys in suits all around the house! Look at this!"

"Could you stay off the grass?" asked Ron.

"Get me a sample and some isotope readings," instructed the agent to one of the passing guys in a hazmat suit.

"They're pulling bushes out of the ground! Good Lord! They've got to get their hands off my bush!" shouted Judy swinging her trusty bat at the agent.

The agent managed to grab hold of it before it hit him. "Drop the bat, ma'am."

"Hey, hey, hey, that's my-" protested Ron coming over to defend his wife.

"I'm carrying a loaded weapon," the agent warned them.

"But you'd better get those guys out of my garden or I am gonna beat the crap out of them!" screamed Judy.

The agent suddenly shone a flashlight in her eyes. "Are you experiencing any flu-like symptoms? Aching joints? Fever?"

"No!"

Sam had had enough of hearing the arguing by now and went to see what all the fuss was about, Mikaela followed him while Faelan grimaced and glanced out of the window to make sure that the Autobots were gone before following after them.

"This is going to be a long night."

"What is this?" asked Sam.

The agent smiled at him trying to be friendly. "How you doing, son? Is your name Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I need you to come with us," he said reaching to grab his arm.

"What?" exclaimed Judy going to stand by her son.

"Whoa, way out of line," said Ron standing in front of his family protectively.

"Sir, I am asking politely. Back off."

"You're not taking my son," insisted the father defiantly.

"Really? You gonna try to get rough with us?" asked the agent looking a bit amused, Faelan really wanted to smack that smug little smirk right off his face.

"No, but I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here," said Ron looking around at all the agents in his house.

"Yeah," agreed his wife.

"Yeah. There's something a little fishy about you, your son, your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here," said the agent starting to get irritated with them not cooperating.

"What operation?" asked Ron incredulously.

"That is what we are gonna find out."

Faelan snarled and stepped forward, "Look buddy, you can't exactly expect us to even remotely trust you when we've never heard of your agency, we don't know your name and you just barge in here without warning."

The agent eyed her speculatively for a moment. "I'm Agent Simmons, S7 is a top secret government agency and you are not entitled to know anything about it, if we think there is an issue we deal with it, whether you're offended by us barging in or not."

The two had a stare off until one of the other agents came up and tapped Simmons on the shoulder.

"I think direct contact," he whispered, Simmons looked at him for confirmation and the agent nodded handing him some type of scanner.

"Son?" asked Simmons turning back to the others.

"Yeah," replied Sam looking nervous after the guy's argument with Faelan.

"Step forward, please." He motioned him forward and lifted the scanner towards him.

"Just stand?"

Then the scanner started beeping and Simmons face lit up. "Fourteen rads." He seemed to contemplate something before moving the scanner over to Faelan where it went ballistic and started beeping like crazy making his eyes widen at the reading. "Bingo! Tag them and bag them!"

Next thing they knew they were all in handcuffs and being dragged outside to the waiting black SUVs.

Faelan was just praying that they didn't frisk her because she was not going to let them take her babies, she would fight tooth and nail if they tried, she didn't care if they sedated her they were not getting their grubby little hands on her weapons. Luckily they didn't seem to even consider the fact that any of them might be carrying weapons and just shoved them towards the cars.

They could hear Judy shouting, "If you hurt my dog, I'll kick your ass!"

Ron called out to them: "Sam! Do not say anything, Sam!"

"Yeah," he mumbled as the three teens were pushed into a separate SUV than Sam's parents.

"Not a word until we get a lawyer!"

The three exchanged glances in the back seat and hoped that the Autobots had managed to hide from all the agents.

"Well I can see how the rest of this night is going to go," sighed Faelan slumping back against the headrest.

"And how's that?"

"Like being in the middle of a shit storm."

* * *

><p><strong>And tada! There is chapter 6!<strong>

**Hope you guys liked it, I really can't wait till they get to Hoover dam and everything that comes after that.**

**Let's just say Faelan will prove how crazy she really is when it comes to the battle, just hope she doesn't give the bots a spark attack.**

**Amy way, let me know what you think, please review!**


	7. Beat down

**Told you it would be at least a week before I updated again.**

**Still here is the new chapter YAY! Sorry still really loving writing this story.**

**Hope you like it, please let me know what you think.**

**Listened to Thnx Fr Th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy while writing this, fun song.**

* * *

><p>They drove in silence for a few minutes before Simmons turned around to look at them, he seemed to pretty much dismiss Mikaela as just being a pretty face while being interested in Sam, however he didn't seem to know what to make of Faelan who was humming to herself and staring absently out of the window.<p>

"So, uh... LadiesMan two-seventeen. That is your eBay username, right?" he asked.

Sam looked rather embarrassed at the name now and was probably regretting ever choosing it. "Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it."

Simmons snorted and held up his phone. "Well, what do you make of this?"

A recording that was clearly of Sam came through the speakers: "My name is Sam Witwicky, okay? And my, uh, car-"

"Is that you?"

"Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan," answers Mikaela giving Sam a thoroughly unimpressed look which made him blush slightly.

"Last night at the station, you told the officer your car transformed. Enlighten me," ordered Simmons.

"Well, here's what I said, okay? 'Cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen-" stammered Sam glancing warily at Faelan in case she remembered that he'd woken her in the middle of the night because of it. Plus he was wary of the fact that her hands were extremely close to where he knew she kept some of her knives, he really didn't want anything to set her off.

"Tsk. Really?" said Simmons sarcastically.

Sam nodded. "From me, from my home, but it's fine now because it's back! It came back!"

Mikaela gave him a Look. "Well, not by itself."

"Well, no."

"Because cars don't do that because that would be crazy," joked Mikaela a bit nervously.

Mikaela, Simmons and Sam started laughing which seemed to bring Faelan out of her trance as she perked up and narrowed her eyes on Simmons still humming to herself.

"That's funny. That is so funny," said Simmons before abruptly turning serious. "So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?"

"Oh, you mean, like a Martian? Like what, E. T? Pfft. No," scoffed the boy.

"It's an urban legend," Mikaela agreed nodding her head.

"Yeah."

Simmons sighed and pulled out his official badge. "You see this? This is my I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge."

"Right," said Sam swallowing nervously.

"I'm gonna lock you up forever."

Mikaela rolled her eyes. "Oh, God. You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy 'cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall."

Simmons pointed a finger at her annoyed. "You, in the training bra, do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up."

Sam started in surprise. "What? Parole?"

Mikaela turned away slightly ashamed. "It's nothing."

Simmons snorted and mocked, "Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?"

She fidgeted in her seat for a moment. "You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? Well, they- they weren't always his."

Sam stared at her in disbelief. "You stole cars?" He shot a worried glance at Faelan who had now started hissing under her breath and was beginning to sound very pissed off, in fact if something didn't happen soon he thought she might try attack the agent.

"Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along," Mikaela explained quietly.

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it!" exclaimed Simmons looking gleeful at turning them against each other although he seemed to have noticed by now that something was up with Faelan. "She's a criminal. Criminals are hot! Well, that'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail the rest of his natural life. It is time to talk!"

At that moment the SUV crashed into something jolting everyone in the car, Faelan smirked and leaned back in her seat relaxed, the cavalry had arrived.

Then the car started raising off the ground and a light could be seen through the window, they were all screaming and trying to peer out of the windows to see what was going on, especially when metal fingers came through the windows gripping the roof of the car.

"Big! It's big!" yelled one of the agents.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa!"

"Oh-"

"Back up, back up-"

"Go, go, go, go!" screamed Mikaela in panic.

"I think we're about-"

"I can't see it! I can't see it!"

Cue more screaming while Faelan sat cackling to herself, let me tell you that did not make any of the others feel any better about the situation. Sam and Mikaela knew she was crazy and the S7 agents had figured out that she probably wasn't normal from her reactions so far. But jeez! She was acting like this was some kind of frickin' rollercoaster!

"Shift your weight towards the front!" Sam yelled as the car tilted dangerously.

"Oh God!" they screamed as the roof suddenly came off the car and the main body dropped back down to the road. They blinked at the blinding light before it turned off and they began to get their bearings back.

"All right-" grunted Simmons lifting his head from where it had hit the dash. "Oh..."

Faelan burst out into laughter at the look on the agents' faces, they looked like they'd been slapped silly with a wet fish.

Sam leaned forward with a grin. "You a-holes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend... Optimus Prime."

Optimus scowled before growling, "Taking the children was a bad move. Autobots, relieve them of their weapons."

The S7 agents all cried out in surprise as the other four bots jumped down from the bridge in front of them and powered up their weapons threateningly.

Faelan cheered at the sight, "Go Autobots! You have perfect timing."

Ironhide growled, "Freeze!" pointing his cannons directly at the agents.

Simmons waved his hands desperately, "Whoa! Whoa!"

Jazz scowled at seeing the human teens handcuffed and extended one of his servos. "Give me those." The magnetic pulses his claws generated drew all of the guns to him causing the humans to cry out in shock at suddenly being defenceless in the face of these huge beings.

"Whoa! Whoa!" repeated Simmons looking a bit stunned.

Optimus growled as he knelt down to bring his face closer to the humans.

Simmons swallowed nervously and faintly waved a hand. "Hi, there."

Optimus looked slightly intrigued, "You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?"

That made Faelan pay attention, obviously sector seven knew something about the Autobots since they'd been asking all those questions about aliens, but this sounded like they'd seen a Cybertronian before… But that was impossible right? There weren't very many others here on Earth were there and the only one unaccounted for was… oh bugger.

"Look, there are S7... protocols... okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I- can't communicate with you," stammered Simmons not taking his eyes off the Prime.

Optimus narrowed his optics, "Get out of the car."

"Alright. Alright. Me?" he asked pointing to himself. "You want me to-"

"Now!" the mech snapped.

"Alright, alright. Get out. Hey. All right, I'm... yeah, I'm getting out," he stammered clambering out of the vehicle as the other agents also scrambled to exit. "I'm getting out. You see? Very nifty how you put us down without really... killing us."

Mikaela twisted her handcuffs open and jumped out of the SUV turning Sam around to open his.

"You're good with handcuffs, too, now, huh?" mumbled Sam looking a bit mad.

"Hey, hey. How you doing?" they heard Simmons say behind them.

"You weren't supposed to hear all that," replied Mikaela sounding a bit tearful.

"How's it going, huh?"

"Yeah," grumbled Sam rubbing his wrist and turning away from her.

"This is real," said Simmons sounding awed. "Now, listen. If I choose to engage with him, mum is the word, all right?"

Mikaela grabbed him and turned him back around. "Sam, I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad in. When have you had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life?"

Faelan snorted behind them making them both jump, "This is Sam's first true hardship Mikaela, so you'll have to forgive him for his misdirected rage, I believe the technical term is called being an ass." She jumped down out of the SUV whistling and twirling her handcuffs around on a finger.

Sam's eyes widened, "When did you-?"

"My dad is a cop, you really think I don't know how to get out of handcuffs," she scoffed throwing them behind her absentmindedly and clocking one of the agents in the face with them. "Score!"

Ironhide laughed and tapped her on the head, "Nice shot femme."

"Thanks big guy," she grinned up at him. "Wanna see if I can get Simmons too?" she asked cheekily holding up the others' handcuffs.

"Leave it Fae," called Sam. "Let's get some answers," he walked over to where the agents had gathered staring up at the Autobots.

"Big guys. Big guys with big guns, huh?" muttered Simmons not taking his eyes off them.

"What is Sector Seven?" asked Sam getting up in his face. "Answer me."

Simmons turned on the boy. "I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you, young man!"

Mikaela interrupted, "How'd you know about the aliens?"

"Where did you take my parents?"

"Why are you such a douche?" asked Faelan who just shrugged at their incredulous looks, she genuinely wanted to know.

Simmons shook his head and decided to ignore her. "I am not at liberty to discuss-"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "No?"

Simmons continued, "-it. Hey," he started as Sam reached into his front pocket. "You touch me, that's a federal offense."

Sam waved the badge in his face tauntingly. "Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?"

"Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden, with his big alien friend standing over there," he muttered under his breath, very aware that said alien friends were watching them. Sam and Mikaela looked over the badge but couldn't find anything informative on it.

"Where is Sector Seven?"

Simmons scoffed, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Well duh," said Faelan crossing her arms. "That's why he asked."

Bumblebee let out an electronic squeal before popping open a cap on his front and started, for a better word, pissing on the guy.

"Ey! Hey!"

Faelan collapsed to the ground laughing and rolled back and forth on the pavement, "God I need to get a frickin' camera, I've missed so much blackmail material!"

Optimus chuckled slightly, "Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man."

"Get that thing to stop, huh?" cried Simmons disgusted as Bee turned something and stopped the flow and made a rude whirling noise that was obviously meant to be insulting.

"Bee you are my hero," cried Faelan running to hug his leg, Bee leant down to stroke her back. "You are now my favourite Autobot."

"Hey!" cried Jazz in protest scowling playfully at the smug look on Bumblebee's face.

"When you do something as awesome as pissing on the dick head then you'll be my favourite again," she reassured him.

"That doesn't seem very loyal," he grumbled.

She winked at him, "Well this way I get to spoil all of you with attention when you do something cool."

In the meantime Mikaela and Sam had lined up all the agents and handcuffed them together.

"All right, tough guy, take it off," stated Mikaela stopping in front of Simmons.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Your clothes, all of it, off," she insisted not breaking eye contact.

Simmons gaped at her. "For what?"

"For threatening my dad." Faelan's expression darkened, oh yeah, she hadn't forgotten what he'd said to Mikaela.

Simmons began stripping. "Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life. You're a criminal. Uh huh. Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool." He threw his pants to the floor not noticing Faelan come up next to him. "What you want nut case?" he snarled not noticing the angered look on the Autobots faces at what he'd called her.

She just grinned at him in a smile that bared all of her teeth and pulled her leg back before kneeing him in the balls and catching his nose with her fist as his head came down in reaction.

"That was for what you said to Mikaela creep," she hissed shaking her hand out. "Asshole."

Mikaela smiled gratefully at her and then smirked at Simmons' boxers and S7 undershirt. "Those are nice. Now back behind the pole."

"All right," he grumbled wrapping his arms around the pole.

"This is such a felony, what you're doing," called one of the agents.

Simmons scowled. "I will hunt you down, okay?"

"He'll hunt you down."

"Without any remorse!"

"No remorse."

Faelan stuck her tongue out at them, "All I hear is an annoying echo, when did S7 start hiring parrots Simmons?" Then she flipped them the finger and ran to Jazz.

"Oh am Ah yeh favourite again?" he asked mockingly. She smirked up at him.

"Didn't you know Jazz? You're my ultimate favourite," she cried throwing her hands up. He chuckled and reached now a claw to give her a high five.

"Okay? We have got to alert- everyone," whispered Simmons to the agent next to him.

The agent nodded and tilted his hand to show a cell phone. "They already know. Speaker."

It was then that Ironhide looked up and noticed approaching helicopters. "Optimus! Incoming!"

"Roll out." Then Optimus knelt down and gestured for the three teens to climb onto his servo as the others transformed and drove off. "Up you get."

Sam and Mikaela clung on with wide eyes as he lifted them while Faelan whooped and tried peering over the edge until he curled his digits and shook his helm making her pout slightly as he moved them up to sit on his shoulders instead.

What followed was Optimus running in bipedal form down the highway, dodging cars as he went to try get away from the helicopters following them. It was very jarring and the three humans had to cling on tightly to stay on his shoulders and not slide off.

"This is sort of like King Kong," mused Faelan watching the cars pass by below them. Sam just groaned and tightened his grip, did nothing faze her?

They managed to lose the spotlights for a few minutes which gave Optimus enough time to swing up underneath a bridge to hide.

"Wow… ninja robot," giggled Faelan peering over to see how far up they were.

Optimus snorted slightly in amusement and brought his hand up to comfort Sam and Mikaela who were definitely not as calm as Faelan. "Easy, you two."

They watched nervously as a helicopter passed beneath them under the bridge.

"That can't be legal," muttered Faelan frowning. "We'd turn into mince meat if we fell now."

The other two humans whimpered at her words, Optimus was beginning to realise that she said at least half of the things she said purely to freak out other people. It was amusing but really not helping keep the other two teens calm, he could feel them fidgeting about in agitation and hoped they weren't going to slip.

So then of course he felt like cursing when Mikaela slipped off his shoulder right as the helicopters made another pass under the bridge and where therefore right underneath them.

"No! No! No, Sam! Sam, don't drop me!" she cried panicked as she tried to get a better grip on Sam's hand. "Sam, don't! Sam, don't! I'm slipping! I'm slipping!"

"Hold on!" insisted Optimus as Faelan clambered over to help Sam try and pull her back up.

"Aaaaah!" she screamed as she lost her grip.

Sam's eyes widened as the momentum pulled him forward and off Optimus's shoulder too pulling Faelan with him as she'd just grabbed hold of his shirt. "No!"

"Sam!"

So now they were falling, headed straight for the concrete floor below them. Faelan cursed when they bounced off Optimus's leg which he'd stuck out in an attempt to catch them as they fell, that was going to leave bruises. Just as they thought they were going to go splat they saw a streak of yellow out of the corner of their eyes which formed into Bee tackling their falling forms and clutching them to his chest as he skidded to a stop with them held safely in his servos.

"Oh my god," wheezed Faelan turning over to grin at Bee's face. "Great catch Bee, thanks."

They breathed a sigh of relief when they slid off Bumblebee's servo onto the ground, Faelan really thought they weren't going to survive that. But they didn't have time to relax as a wire came out of nowhere and shot through Bee's wrist making him squeal in pain. They spun around to find themselves face to face with one of the choppers.

Sam waved his arms frantically. "Stop! Stop! Wait! No!"

Bumblebee squealed again as he was shot with another wire on the other wrist making Mikaela gasp in sympathy at the pained look on his face, Faelan ran forward to try get the wire free.

"Noooo!" cried Sam, looking pained at the noises Bee was making. "No! Stop! Stop!"

Then they were rushed by the newly arrived S7 agents and shoved towards the ground while others started spraying Bee with liquid nitrogen.

"Get down on the ground!"

"Get down! Get down!"

Sam dropped reluctantly. "What? Okay." Beside him the two girls gave two pained grunts as they were forced on to the floor beside him, Faelan refusing to take her eyes off the bot in front of them.

"Look, he's not fighting back!"

One of the agents shouted "Freeze it!" over Bee's pained squeals as the agents pulled them up and started dragging them away towards the waiting SUVs.

"Stop hurting him!" yelled Sam breaking free and running towards the agents still spraying Bee.

"Don't let him move! I got him down here!" shouted another agent.

Faelan took advantage of their distraction and threw her head back breaking the nose of the agent holding her and tackled one of the agents spraying Bee while Sam wrestled a liquid nitrogen gun off another and started spraying him with it.

Bumblebee started struggling even more in attempt to protect his charges as more agents arrived and converged on the two teens.

Mikaela cried "No!" as Sam was taken down and put into handcuffs before he could do anything.

They had a bit more trouble subduing Faelan who was fighting like a wild animal. She bit, clawed, punched, kicked and kneed any who came near her determined to do something to help Bee. Eventually though one of the agents hit her from behind knocking her to the ground and the rest dog piled her while one desperately fished out a syringe to sedate her. Sam and Mikaela watched with horror as she went limp on the ground and was dragged over to them in between two of the agents.

Simmons was stood smirking smugly as they were brought to the cars. "Happy to see me again? ...Put him in a car with his little criminal friend." He looked particularly pleased when Faelan was brought past and hand cuffed before being tossed into the back of the nearest SUV, he then turned to watch the agents still freezing Bee. "I want that thing frozen and ready for transport!"

Ten minutes later S7 was gone and there was nothing left to show what had taken place.

Jazz swooped down from the top of the bridge. "Hang back. Let me check it out." He ducked down to Optimus who was now lowering himself from under the bridge looking pained. "Optimus, are we just gonna stand here and do nothing?"

Optimus looked sad. "There's no way to free Bumblebee without harming the humans."

Jazz was particularly angry and trying not to show it, he really liked Faelan, she was fierce, fun and loyal and she had just accepted them. Accepted that they were giant alien robots and that they needed their help, and she had been willing to do anything she could. Seeing her defend Bumblebee like that had shown just how far she was willing to go for them despite them only meeting hours earlier. It didn't sit right with him seeing the other humans treat her like that especially when she was trying to defend one of their comrades.

Jazz fisted a servo. "But it's not right! He-"

"Let them leave," interrupted Optimus sounding like he felt the weight of the war very heavily right now. They watched as he bent down to pick up the glasses that Sam had dropped, the very thing they had come for and Bumblebee had been caught for.

Ironhide and Ratchet swung down to join the other two and stared in the direction the humans had driven off in.

"The younglings were brave," rumbled Ironhide. "They tried to help Bumblebee."

"Faelan especially was fierce in his defence," agreed Ratchet. "I do not like how they treated her."

Jazz scowled and punched the floor in frustration, he swore his spark had stopped when he saw all those agents tackle her and then drag her limp body over to the car.

Optimus sighed heavily, he didn't like the situation any more than the other, it was their fault the teens had got involved and he felt responsible for them, but they had to find the Allspark… His processor whirled in thought for a moment as it occurred to him that if S7 had known about them then they might also know about the Allspark… so maybe if they found the Allspark they would also find Bumblebee and the teens.

* * *

><p>Faelan felt really groggy when she woke up, her eyesight was blurry and her head really hurt. The last thing she remembered was…<p>

Sam and Mikaela both jumped as she shot up ridged next to them and began looking around wildly.

"Faelan?" asked Sam cautiously, he hoped she wasn't still in attack mode.

"Where's Bumblebee? What about the others?" she asked rapid fire. "What's going on?"

"It's ok Faelan, calm," soothed Mikaela rubbing her back comfortingly. When she had relaxed a bit and sat back against the seat Sam started talking.

Faelan buried her head in her hands when Sam had finished. Bumblebee was captured by S7, the glasses were missing and they were being kidnapped to god knows where. This was bad, plus her head still hurt from being hit and apparently whatever they had sedated her with did not agree with her she thought as her head swam and bile rose in her throat before she swallowed it back down.

She said nothing and kept her head down as the car stopped and they were escorted out to a helicopter and strapped in, the other two had their handcuffs removed but it seems they were wary of her because they kept her cuffed even in the chopper. Her smile was hidden by her hair but it was completely feral, they should be wary of her she didn't regret a single moment of that.

She looked up as a pretty blond woman and a heavy, coloured man entered and sat opposite them. They all sat in silence for half an hour while they tried to figure out what each other was doing there. Eventually Sam proved again that he did not cope well with awkward silences.

"So..." he started.

"What did they get you for?" asked the woman, she sounded Australian.

"Uh- I bought a car. Turned out to be an alien robot," replied Sam with a tight smile.

The big guy mouthed 'Wow.'

Sam shrugged. "Who knew?"

"I'm Maggie by the way," said the blond shaking his hand.

"Glen."

"I'm Sam," he said nodding to them.

"Mikaela," said Mikaela glancing worriedly at Faelan who had been far too quiet so far.

When everyone turned to her expectantly she grinned, "I'm Faelan, sorry I'm a bit out of it, those agents were not polite in bringing me in."

Sam snorted, "They brained you, sedated you and dragged you to the car. No where near polite."

Maggie and Glen looked horrified and immediately turned to ask her if she was ok and they were definitely going to be speaking to someone about her treatment. She nodded and smiled before turning to look out of the window with a smirk, oh agent Simmons was going to get it.

Faelan watched curiously as the Hoover dam came into view, well she hadn't been expecting S7 to bring them here, why…

Oh... oh, that was clever.

Not that she wanted to compliment Sector 7 in any way at all, but still…

She still really hoped they weren't going to frisk her, that would just end up with them having to sedate her again.

And possibly someone getting maimed. And it wouldn't be her.

Maybe she would attack Simmons just on principle.

* * *

><p><strong>So... what did you think?<strong>

**I warned you all Faelan is crazy, trust me wait till she decides its safe to show her weapons.**

**She's going to be particularly vicious then. **

**Any well please review and let me know what you think.**

**Any thing you guys particularly want to see happen, as I said Faelan is crazy so she'd be willing to give any idea a try especially if it involves something blowing up.**

**Thanks for reading guys!**


	8. Cold as steel

**And here is chapter eight!**

**I loved writing the bit in the arms room, Faelan is badass!**

**Told you all she was a bit crazy though, definately get along with the Wreckers, probably too well for most people's peace of mind.**

* * *

><p>The three teens looked around curious when the chopper landed, Faelan had never been to the Hoover dam before but she remembered some facts about it from history class, like it was made of several feet thick concrete, so really it shouldn't be a surprise that this was where the Allspark was hidden because there was no way anyone would be able to detect its presence through that.<p>

"Team attention! Present arms!"

She spun around and saw a group of six soldiers on the bridge to the entrance to the dam. She watched with curiosity when a man addressed them and she realised it was the Secretary of Defense John Keller. Hmm… the Decepticons had attracted a fair bit of attention then, but when… oh. She remembered hearing about the attack at the base in Quatar on the news, that was the only thing recently that would call for Keller to be involved. She observed the soldier with more interest now, they must have been at the base, surviving a full blown Decepticon attack was impressive.

One of the agents behind them pushed her forward and she scowled, the asses still had her in handcuffs. Although she was very pleased that they hadn't frisked her, made things a lot easier for her. She looked up as Sam and Mikaela came to a stop and growled at the sight of Simmons standing in front of them blocking the way.

"Hey, kid. I think we got off to a bad start, huh?" asked Simmons clapped Sam on the shoulder trying to be chummy. "You must be hungry? You want a latte? Ho-Ho? Double venti macchiato?"

Sam glared at him. "Where's my car?" Sam clearly had his priorities in order.

Another suit who had been standing just behind Simmons stepped forward. "Son, I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now."

Sam, Mikaela and Faelan exchanged glances, they were more than aware of what was at stake, probably more than these numb skulls knew. Sam nodded.

"Okay. But first, I'll take my car, my parents. Maybe you should write that down," he said trying not to smirk. "Oh, and her juvie record. That's got to be gone. Like, forever." He held the man's stare to show he was serious.

He backed down gracefully. "Come with me. We'll talk about your car." He started walking away to follow after the soldiers gesturing them to come with him.

Mikaela gripped Sam's shoulder gratefully. "Thank you."

Simmons snorted and looked grudgingly impressed. "Man's an extortionist."

Faelan chuckled darkly bringing Simmons attention back to her, she was pleased to see he looked nervous despite her still being cuffed.

"Oh don't worry, you will pay in full for all of this." Then she bared her teeth in a mockery of a smile making him edge back.

"Simmons! What is this?!" They both turned to see Keller striding towards them looking furious followed by Maggie and two of the soldiers, Maggie winked at her, well she did promise to help her get pay back.

"Sir?" Simmons seemed genuinely confused.

"Why is she handcuffed Simmons? What possible reason could you have for cuffing a child?!"

Ok she protested being called a child but if it meant Simmons got punished she could put up with it.

"But sir! She-"

"I don't care! Uncuff her!" he hissed. She smiled, oh she liked him, righteous fury has no bounds.

She whistled absently and picked the lock on her cuffs rubbing her wrists to ease the rawness. "Thank you Mr Secretary," she said bringing her hands round to the front and enjoying the worried look on Simmons' face. "You think he'd know better than to cuff a cop's daughter."

The two soldiers started laughing and grinned at her, the sergeant giving her a thumbs up. She grinned back and smiled thankfully at Keller again.

"Thanks again though, and it's nice to know something is going to be done about the threat," she said absently watching as it dawned on their faces that if she was here then she was involved with the aliens somehow.

Keller gave her a curious look and nodded gesturing for Maggie to follow him as they made their way to the entrance of the dam. Faelan cheerfully fell into step with the two soldiers.

"We saw you when that Aussie girl told Keller there was a child in handcuffs," said the captain sounding offended for her. "She was very upset that it had been allowed."

"He hadn't seen you though so he got really riled when he saw Simmons talking to you still in cuffs," continued the sergeant. "Scum bag."

She grinned at them and peeked back at Simmons who was following at a distance behind them, before flicking her wrist up and back and clocking him in the face with her cuffs, the two soldiers choked for a moment before sniggering.

"Score!" she whispered to them making them laugh harder.

"I see why he cuffed you."

"He's just jealous of my mad skills."

They carried on towards the doors laughing for a moment before one of them sighed.

"So aliens huh?" mused the sergeant. "This is messed up."

Faelan laughed. "I wouldn't say that, I never did want a boring life." The two soldiers snorted.

"Definitely not boring, I'm Captain William Lennox," said the captain introducing himself.

"Sergeant Robert Epps," said the other.

She nodded and smiled. "Faelan White, you guys where at the Quatar base right?"

They nodded looking very sad for a moment, a lot of people had died in that attack, so many good men and women.

"Yeah, how did you get involved?" asked Lennox curious as they starting going down the stairs to the ground level.

"Funny story that," she chirped. "Best friend bought one of the friendly ones as his first car, met the rest of them because he had something they needed."

The soldiers all turned sharp eyes to her, they'd caught up to the rest of the group by this point and the other four soldiers had turned when they saw their captain.

"Friendlies?" asked Lennox sharply. She turned serious eyes to him and nodded.

"Not all of them want to hurt us." She remembered Bee's pained squeals as they froze him because he wouldn't fight back. "And we're going to need their help in this fight."

Lennox stared at her for a moment sensing how serious she was being and then he nodded. She understood his meaning, if it came down to it he would support her in getting them to cooperate with the Autobots, saving lives was more important than some ego pissing match with S7.

She smiled brightly catching them all off guard. "Just be warned that I'm going to get Simmons the first chance I get though."

They all snorted in amusement and she tried not to smirk, she wondered what they'd think of her when she finally let loose with her weapons, certainly not that she was a defenceless child.

Oh yeah, that was going to surprise everyone.

* * *

><p>Simmons marched ahead of them. "All right, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs."<p>

Epps frowned, "NBEs?"

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms," snarked Simmons, Faelan stuck her tongue out at him behind his back making the soldiers grin.

The other man who had been with Simmons, who had introduced himself as Banachek, spoke up next as they entered the main section of the dam. "What you're about to see is totally classified."

Her eyes widened when they saw the monolith that was a frozen Megatron, he was easily as big as Optimus which meant he was bigger than the rest of the Autobots. Damn… this was not going to be easy.

"Dear God. What is this?" asked Keller gaping up at the Decepticon leader.

"We think when he made his approach over the north pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934," explained Banachek.

Simmons spun around to face them all looking a little smug. "We call him NBE-One."

Faelan rolled her eyes and grinned when Sam spoke up. "Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but- I mean, that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons."

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935," said Banachek basically ignoring him. "Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind."

Simmons then took over. "Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age. The microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE-One. That's what we call it," he snapped getting in Sam's face. Good grief, could the man be more childishly egotistical?

Keller glared at the agents. "And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?"

Banachek looked a bit chastised but still defiant. "Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security."

"Well you got one now."

Lennox looked up at Megatron curiously, recognising that the one would had attacked in Quatar was definitely on his side with their similar spikey appearances. "So why Earth?"

"It's the Allspark," said Faelan crossing her arms over her chest and peering curiously at Megatron, it sort of felt like… he was aware? Maybe subconsciously aware of his surroundings.

"Allspark? What is that?" asked Keller.

Sam sighed seeing that Faelan was distracted by whatever had caught her attention and wasn't going to answer. "Well, yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing. Anyway, mister NBE-One here, a.k.a. Megatron, that's what they call him, who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan."

Simmons looked a bit nervous. "And you're sure about that?"

"Yeah..." Sam paused before it dawned on him why Simmons was nervous. "You guys know where it is, don't you?"

Banachek jerked his head. "Follow me."

The two agents walked off down a side tunnel and the rest followed after them, Faelan almost couldn't believe it, the Allspark was here? Right next to Megatron? Ok so they couldn't have known about Megatron wanting it and being the bad guy but seriously? Talk about bad luck.

"You're about to see our crown jewel," boasted Simmons as he let them all into a little observation room.

"Whew," whispered Sam gazing at the gigantic cube that took up most of the room below them.

Faelan gave a low impressed whistle, ok they definitely needed to find Bee because there was no way any human was going to be able to move that. "Beautiful," she breathed, because it truly was.

Banachek leaned forward still looking at the Allspark. "Carbon dating puts the Cube here around ten thousand BC. The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE-One." He seemed very proud of what little they did know. "President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside."

Maggie started slightly. "Wait, back up. You- you said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?"

Oh Faelan had a really bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p>Banachek led them to another room. "Good question. Please step inside. They have to lock us in," he explained as they all entered the small room.<p>

"Oh, wow," murmured Glen staring at the torn up walls.

"What's that? Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?" asked Epps joining him in staring.

"Oh, no, man. Freddy Krueger have four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine! Hrr!" growled Glen laughing. "Right? That's Wolverine!"

Simmons gave him a blank look that said how unfunny he found that. "That's very funny. Anybody have any mechanical devices? BlackBerry? Key alarm? Cell phone?"

And her bad feeling had just got worse. Perfect.

"I got a phone," said Glen to fishing it out of his pocket and throwing it over.

Simmons flipped it open smiling. "Ooh. Nokias are real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese," he said opening the glass box in the middle of the room and putting the phone inside. "They know the way of the samurai." He snapped the box shut.

Maggie frowned. "Nokia's from Finland."

"Yes, but he's, you know... a little strange. He's a little strange," whispered Keller, Faelan snorted.

Simmons flipped some switches. "We're able to take the Cube radiation... and funnel it into that box."

They all let out surprised yelps as the Nokia shuddered and abruptly transformed into a tiny Cybertronian and abruptly began chattering and running around the box.

Simmons grinned pleased with their responses. "Mean little sucker, huh?"

"That thing is freaky!" cried Maggie rearing back as the little bot jumped in her direction.

"Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?"

The little guy seemed to get more agitated and started running around more frantically. Faelan thought her heart was going to break, the little guy was a baby. He was scared. Apparently he'd decided he'd had enough because he started shooting the box in an attempt to get out.

"Oh... He's breaking the box," muttered Simmons shaking his head, her eyes widened when she saw his hand move to a trigger. "Hnn!"

There was dead silence as Simmons froze. Faelan was glaring coldly at him from the corner of her eye and holding a wicked looking knife to his throat, the smile she gave him was terrifyingly cold.

"Don't even think about it."

They all watched nervously as she took the trigger off him and stepped forward to stand by the box door. When she opened the hatch a few of them thought about protesting but that furious look on her face stopped that idea in its tracks, plus there was the fact that apart from Sam none of them had known that she was armed.

She cooed gently to the little bot and gently placed a hand inside the box, he'd stopped moving by now and was staring at her curiously. He made a little chirping noise as if asking a question, no one noticed her eyes glowed faintly gold for a moment before a gentle smile broke out over her face and she started humming some kind of lullaby. The bot's eyes turned blue and he squeaked happily skittering on to hand and clinging on as she drew him out of the box to hold him curled up to her chest.

"Faelan?" asked Sam unsurely, he really didn't know what to make of what had just happened.

Her head snapped up and she scowled at Simmons. "I can't believe you were about to kill a baby."

They all started in surprise and Mikaela came closer and started gently petting the little guy.

"A baby?" asked Maggie peering at the Nokia bot.

Faelan raised an eyebrow. "You saw Megatron, how big he is, you really think this guy isn't a baby considering his size? He's so fragile he'd probably break if I dropped him." The bot made a startled screech turning away from Mikaela's attention to stare at her. "Don't worry little one," she cooed. "I won't let any harm come to you." He stared at her for a moment before chirping and snuggling back down into her palm.

"How did you know he wouldn't hurt you?" asked Lennox curiously, looking closer he could see that the bot was acting very much like a baby.

"Are you kidding?" she asked incredulously. "He'd just been born and was trapped in a box surrounded by giants who looked nothing like him. He was terrified! You'd start attacking to try escape wouldn't you?" She threw a sneer at Simmons. "It stands to reason he'd calm down once someone was nice to him and let him out of that prison."

Any further comments were interrupted when the lights flickered and a distant boom was heard and the walls shook slightly.

Keller glanced up looking deadly serious. "Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here."

A phone on the wall rang and Banachek went to pick it up. "Banachek. What's going on?"

They all strained to hear the response. "Well, the NBE-One hangar has lost power-"

"What!"

"-and the backup generator is just not gonna cut it."

Lennox came closer and clasped the edge of the table. "Do you have an arms room?"

Next thing they knew everyone was running out of the room and towards the arms room in a hurry, they really didn't want to be unarmed when Megatron unfroze.

Banachek turned to some of the agents accompanying them. "Get everyone to the NBE-One chamber now!"

"The lights are out!"

Lennox started running faster and motioned for his men to protect the three teens. "Move it! Move it! Let's go!"

"They're popping our generators!

They all burst into the arms room at a run and the soldiers and agents immediately started pulling guns out and searching for the ammunition to go with them. The civilians stood off to the side out of the way, although Faelan looked like she dearly wanted to join in she was more concerned about trying to persuade the little bot to transform back into a phone so she could put him away safely in her pocket.

Simmons barked out orders to his agents. "Forty millimeter sabot rounds on that table!"

Lennox was busy sorting out his soldiers. "That's good. Get all the ammo you got. Everything you can carry. Bring it."

The three teens exchanged worried looks, even if they were armed they weren't going to be able to protect the Allspark, especially not it was as big as it was, they needed Bee. Sam nodded decisively.

"You got to take me to my car. You have to take me to my car," he insisted to Simmons. "He's gonna know what to do with the Cube."

Simmons looked incredulous, as if Sam had said something completely crazy. "Your car? It's confiscated."

Sam glared at him. "Then unconfiscate it."

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!"

"You don't know-"

Simmons waved a hand dismissively. "Maybe you know, but I don't know."

Sam gritted his teeth. "You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?"

"I have people's lives at stake here, young man," he shouted getting in Sam's face.

Lennox spun around and grabbed him pinning him against the car behind him. "Take him to his car!"

"Wha-" cried Simmons.

"Whoa!" Around them Lennox's team were disabling the S7 agents who had moved to defend Simmons.

Lennox glared at the agent who had tried to sneak up behind him and pointed his gun at the guy's head. "Drop it."

He remembered what Faelan had said about their being friendly robots who could help them, that the kid's car was one of them, he wasn't going to let Simmons deny perfectly good help just because he didn't want to admit that.

There was a sudden silence as the ringing of a blade being drawn rang out and most eyes slowly turned to see Faelan standing with one foot on the chest of one agent pointing a gun at him while she held a tanto blade at the throat of another. Her face was just as cold as before, a slightly insane smile broke across her face.

Banachek waved his hands in protest. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

She flicked her eyes to him briefly before grinning down at the agent pinned under her rollerblade. "Poor security gentlemen," she purred watching the man's eyes widen as the Nokia bot chittered angrily on her shoulder and pointed his guns at the guy she had the blade to. "Just because I'm a minor doesn't mean you shouldn't frisk me." Her grin was positively feral as the agent gulped nervously. "Clearly didn't do your research boys, otherwise you would have known that I'm licenced to carry weapons. You wouldn't believe how happy I was that you didn't frisk me."

Sam called to her nervously, "Fae?"

"I won't hurt him Sam." Her grin became bloodthirsty. "Unless they do something stupid."

Simmons cleared his throat trying to get the situation back in control, concerned about the grip Lennox had on him which hadn't lessened despite his surprise at Faelan's actions. "Drop your weapon, soldier. There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?"

Lennox glared at him trusting his team to make sure no one crept up on him. "You know, we didn't ask to be here."

Simmons tried to look stern. "I'm ordering you under S7 executive jurisdiction."

Epps snorted, "S7 don't exist."

Lennox nodded. "Right. And we don't take orders from people that don't exist."

"I'm gonna count to five."

Lennox moved the gun to Simmon's chest and cocked it. "Well, I'm gonna count to three. Mm?"

There was a tense few seconds of silence as it registered that Lennox was being completely serious.

Keller spoke up, "Simmons?"

He looked over possibly hoping for support. "Yes, sir?"

Keller smiled grimly at him. "I'd do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys."

Simmons looked back at Lennox who despite breathing hard was still pressing the barrel of his gun firmly into Simmon's chest and swallowed nervously. "Alright. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool."

Faelan snorted and lowered her blade, holstering her gun before lashing out with her foot and catching the guy on the floor in the chin so his head cracked back against the floor knocking him out cold. Then she spun around swiping a foot out to knock the other agent's feet out from underneath him and hit him in the temple with the hilt of her blade.

"I'm seriously worried if these guys are supposed to be trained professionals," she said into the shocked silence slipping her blade into the hidden sheath on her back.

Epps whistled, "Damn girl! Where did you even hide those?!"

She smirked at him cracking her knuckles. "Hmm, wouldn't you like to know."

"How many are you even carrying?" asked Mikaela shocked.

"Hunting knife, four throwing knives, two glocks and two tanto blades," she listed off ignoring their shocked looks.

"Damn!" swore Epps wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Hey Lennox can we keep her?"

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you all think of Faelan, I said she was badass and crazy to boot!<strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter, please let me know what you think!**

**Oh, and if there are any silly situations you want to see happening tell me, I'll put them in the years between movie one and two that aren't mentioned, already got some fun ideas but let me know if you guys have any too!**

**Until next time.**


	9. I'm not a squishy!

**Woohoo chapter nine!**

**Still love writing this story although i am trying to slow down a bit so its not rushed and i don't have to got back and add bits i think of later, that would really bug me.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far and the many people who have favourited and alerted this story, I love you all for showing me all this support and its always nice to know that people enjoy what i've written.**

**And so here is the latest chapter, enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p>"Seriously girl I know you said your dad is a cop," said Epps as they all speed walked down a corridor. "But I didn't expect you to be packing that much… didn't really expect you to be packing anything really."<p>

Sam snorted, "Fae does karate, Hapkido, Akido, archery, shooting and I think she even did fencing briefly."

Everyone turned to stare at her in disbelief, she ignored them and continued skating down the corridor, she'd managed to persuade the Nokia bot to transform back into a phone for safety thankfully, she didn't want to get distracted by worrying about him when anything could happen.

"Fencing wasn't the right sword style for me."

"All of that and that's all you've got to say?" asked Lennox smiling faintly.

She shrugged, "Weaponry has always fascinated me, I made about half of mine myself."

The soldiers and Keller all shot her impressed looks. "Seriously?"

"Yep," she said popping the 'p'. "Gives me a better connection to them, makes them easier to handle if I know every detail that went into making them."

"You are one hell of a girl," muttered Epps.

Sam grimaced, "Too true. She's my best friend but she's crazy, you know she attacked one of the Decepticons that had us pinned to a car."

They all gaped but she wasn't listening to them anymore, she could faintly hear something else. And it wasn't giving her the warm and fuzzies. It took her a few seconds to realise that she recognised that sound and when she did she froze for a split second before racing down the corridor on her rollerblades ignoring the calls behind her.

She threw the doors open and snarled at the sight in front of her.

Bumblebee was strapped down to a platform and being electrocuted, he was squealing in obvious pain! Her eyes narrowed on the agents still spraying him with liquid nitrogen and the two scientists on a control panel to her right, they were going to be a world of pain themselves in a few minutes, never mind about hurting Bumblebee.

The other all slammed into the room as she tackled the scientists in control of the electric shocks with a snarl and whipped one of her knives out slamming the end of the grip into the temple of one knocking them out. That seemed to be enough of a warning for the other one because he backed away with his hands held up in a non-threatening gestured as he backed away with wide eyes.

Sam ran at the agent spray Bee waving his arms frantically. "No, no! Stop! You got to stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!"

Banachek stepped forward to join him and back up the teen's commands. "No, no, stop, stop, stop!"

"You got to let him go! Let him go!" The agents backed off and Mikaela came forward to join Sam standing in front of Bee. "You okay?" he asked the bot looking worried.

Bumblebee made a whirling noise slowly sitting up a bit and looking around. Faelan elbowed her way through the others to join them and started looking over the burn marks in Bee's armour.

"They didn't hurt you, right?" asked Sam, Faelan gave him a look of disbelief, what the hell did he think they'd just walked in on?

Bee let out a static growl and snapped his mask down forming a cannon with his right servo. "Yeah!" Everyone froze as he moved his cannon over everyone in the room, they really didn't want him thinking they were a threat and firing that thing.

Sam gulped nervously. "Listen to me. The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming."

Bumblebee paused for a moment and sat up properly never taking his eyes off the other humans.

Sam waved a hand reassuringly. "No, no, don't worry about them. They're okay. Right? They're not gonna hurt you."

Bee made some unfriendly sounding growling noises and quickly scanned over the three teens, after seeing them come to his defence before he really wanted to make sure they were ok. Faelan stepped closer and patted his leg in reassurance. Bee made a strangled squeal and leaned down closer to inspect her worriedly, he'd seen how they'd taken her down at the bridge and needed to make sure they hadn't hurt her too badly.

"I'm ok Bee," she told him with a grin. "I'm a bit tougher than that." She winked at him making him squeak happily and pet her on the head.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief seeing him calm down at least a bit. "Just back up a little bit. He's friendly. He's fine," he said to the soldiers and agents behind him. "Okay, come on. Put the guns down. They're not gonna hurt you."

Bumblebee looked at Faelan who nodded and he turned his cannon back into his servo and made a questioning sound.

"Here, come with me," gestured Sam stepping back a bit. "I'm gonna take you to the Allspark."

They all set off towards the huge chamber where the Allspark was being held ushering Bumblebee along who was a bit distracting looking around in fascination at all the human, even if some of them had attacked him. His optics widened when he saw the gigantic cube that filled most of the room and let out an awed whirling noise as he reached up his servos to touch it.

"Ah, okay, here we go," muttered Epps fidgeting. "He doing something. He doing something."

Bee gently touched the nearest corner and lightning flickered across the cube before… compressing? itself bit by bit into a smaller version of the cube that had filled the room.

Sam whistled in awe and couldn't stop staring, "Whoa."

"Oh my God," whispered Mikaela bringing her hands up to cover her mouth.

Faelan just smiled and put a comforting hand over her pocket where the little Nokia bot was hiding, she could feel him fidgeting because he could feel the presence of the Allspark.

Bumblebee looked up from the Allspark in his servos. "-**Message from Starfleet, Captain.- Let's get to it.-**"

"He's right," said Lennox stepping forward. "We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar. Mission City is twenty two miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city."

Keller looked a little shocked after seeing that but seemed very excited that someone had an idea, "Good! Right!"

Lennox's face was completely serious, he was a soldier this was what he did best. "But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force."

Keller turned to Simmons who was still staring at Bumblebee and the Allspark in awe. "This place must have some kind of radio link!"

Simmons jumped startled before realising what he was being asked, "Yes!"

"Shortwave, CB!"

"Right! Yes!"

"Sir, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them," Lennox said before turning to his men. "Let's move!"

"In the alien archive, sir!" exclaimed Simmons looking excited.

Keller frowned slightly. "The alien archive-"

Simmons nodded. "There's an old army radio console."

Keller looked a bit sceptical, "Will it work?"

"I don't k- Anything's possible! Did you see that? Poof!" babbled Simmons gesturing with his hands.

Lennox directed his men and the S7 agents to the waiting vehicles and made sure that they had as much ammunition as possible. "All right, Sam, get it in the car! Mister Secretary! Get our birds in the air. When we get to the city, we're gonna find a radio, and I'll have Epps vector them in, okay?"

"Affirmative!"

The three teens waited while Bumblebee transformed into his alt-mode before scrambling inside with Faelan hugging the Allspark in the backseat while Mikaela and Sam got in the front.

"Set a perimeter around the yellow vehicle!" ordered Lennox getting into one of the Jeeps.

Simmons waved Keller, Maggie and Glen to follow him deeper into the dam to the archive room. "This way, this way, this way!"

* * *

><p>Bumblebee sped out of the dam followed by the soldiers and turned his attention to the three teens inside him.<p>

"-**oh my god are you ok?-**" he asked worriedly, he hadn't had time to ask before and he really was concerned after seeing those agents take down Faelan and Sam in his defence.

"We're ok buddy," reassured Sam patting the dashboard. "Fae kicked their ass as pay back any way."

Mikaela giggled. "I think Simmons is really scared of her, and those soldiers seemed very impressed."

Faelan shrugged grinning, "What can I say, I got mad skills."

Sam glanced back worriedly. "Cube's okay?"

Faelan rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it's fine."

"Put the seat belt on it," he said gesturing.

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? I'm holding onto it Sam, it doesn't need a seat belt."

He smiled sheepishly and turned back to face the front, the grin slipped off her face as she gripped the Allspark closer towards her body. She wasn't going to say anything, the cube was… pulsing in her arms and she felt as if a low current was running through her body. Faelan couldn't decide why the Allspark was reacting this way unless it was to do with the tiny Cybertronian in her pocket, but she knew that if she looked in the window her reflection would show her eyes glowing slightly and she did not want to have to explain that right now, it could wait until the world wasn't in danger anymore.

Sam pointed and said, "There's Optimus."

She looked up and saw the other four Autobots approaching them on the road, she grinned and pushed Sam out of the way so she could stick her head and an arm out of the window to wave at them. "Jazz! Finally caught up to us huh? I'm so glad you all got here ok!" she yelled over the sound of the rushing wind and cheered when he winked his headlights in acknowledgement.

Faelan pouted when Sam complained that she was squishing him and pushed her back into the back seat, she just wanted to say hi. They watched as Optimus sounded his horn and the four Autobots did an impressive U-turn and tagged on the end of the convoy. All of them headed to Mission city.

They were on the highway and almost there when Sam seemed to notice something in the wing mirror and turn to look back abruptly panicking.

"No, no, no, no, no," he chanted with wide eyes.

"What?" asked Mikaela looking back trying to see what he'd spotted, Faelan also looked curiously.

"It's the same cop!" he moaned. "Block them, block them, block them."

Now they could see Barricade and an unfamiliar military vehicle that seemed to be with him so must be another Decepticon behind them. Apparently the Autobots could all hear through each other's radios because they tried to block the two other vehicles after Sam said that until the military vehicle transformed mid driving. Once it had transformed it almost seemed to be skating along the highway and had no concern for the humans around it, throwing them out of the way and in the case of one bus just driving through it causing it to burst into flames as it did so.

Faelan whistled impressed as Optimus skidded slightly and also transformed mid driving before hurling himself at the Con and throwing them both over the edge of the highway onto the level below.

"Oh my God," Mikaela squeaked in shock as they disappeared from view.

"He'll be fine right?" asked Faelan turning to Bee's radio.

"**-Affirmative-**" he replied.

"**Don't worry about Prime, he can handle himself,**" growled Ironhide's voice through the radio making them all jump, they hadn't been expecting that. "**Now get going, he'll catch up!**"

Bee made a noise of agreement and sped up continuing on to Mission city.

They entered Mission city and stopped when Lennox gestured for them to pull up outside a Pawn shop. "Come on, let's go! Mount up!" he called running into the shop.

"Move out! Move out! Go! Go!" shouted a soldier as they got out of the cars and formed a temporary perimeter around the vehicles.

Faelan grinned at Jazz who had pulled up alongside Bumblebee, she pushed Sam out of the way again ignoring his protests, so that she could pat his door through the window. "I'm glad you found us Jazz."

"And I'm glad you're ok lil lady, can't believe you're still wearing your skates though," he replied rolling his window down so they could hear his radio. "We got really worried about yeh."

Lennox came charging out of the pawn shop and jumped into the buggy again. "Here, I got shortwave radios."

Epps stared at them in his hands in disbelief. "Wait. What am I supposed to do with these?"

Lennox flushed slightly at his friend's incredulous look at started up the buggy again. "Well, use them! It's all we got!"

"This is like RadioShack dinosaur radios or something, man," he complained turning them on. "I'm only gonna get 20 or 30 miles out of these things." Everyone looked up as a jet screamed over head. "Are there any aircraft orbiting the city?" They carried on driving for a few minutes without any reply until Epps suddenly pointed up at the sky. "F-22 at twelve o'clock."

Lennox pulled the buggy to a stop and jumped out and started shouting orders. "All right, I want planes for air cover and get Black Hawks on station to extract that Cube. You got it?" He waited a few minutes until the soldiers and agents had set up a perimeter around the vehicles, trying their best to ignore the many civilians who had all stopped to watch what they were doing. "Air Force has arrived! Pop smoke!"

"Raptor, Raptor, do you copy?" said Epps into the radio. "We have you visual. Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction."

The three teens got out of Bee as the soldiers set off the green flares and peered up at the sky looking for the jet. As the jet passed over, way too close to the buildings Faelan shuddered slightly and gripped the Allspark tighter to her, her gut was practically screaming at her that something was wrong. She reached down a hand to make sure the Nokia bot was still securely in her pocket, she'd never forgive herself if something happened to him now after saving him at the dam. Everyone turned around as a mechanical tone rang out and they saw Ironhide transforming up into his bipedal form.

"It's Starscream!"

"Please tell me you copy," begged Epps into the speaker never taking his eyes off the approaching aircraft. Civilian started screaming and shouting seeing the jet head straight for them and the soldiers and agents tried getting them out of the way.

"Back up! Take cover!" ordered Ironhide waving the soldiers near him to a further distance. "Bumblebee!" he called motioning to the scout who transformed and joined him at the Furby truck he was stood by.

Lennox paled as the jet didn't slow down and jumped forward yanking Faelan back. "No, no, no! Move!"

"Back up! Back up!" shouted Ironhide as he and Bee lifted the truck at an angle.

"Retreat! Fall back!" yelled the soldiers moving the civilians further away and encouraging them to run.

Faelan glanced around looking for Sam and Mikaela who she'd become separated from when she spotted them a bit away near Jazz. She started skating towards them ignoring Lennox yelling at her to come back.

"Incoming!" bellowed Ironhide as Starscream fired several missiles. "Unnnh!"

The missiles impacted with the truck sending the two Autobots flying backwards from the force of the collision and the explosion from the explosives. The shockwaves from the collisions and the Autobots also being blown back knocked all the humans off their feet in a wave of heat and debris.

Faelan who had been in the midst of skating at the time, and so wasn't exactly stable on her feet, was knocked further than most, she flew back through the air in what seemed like slow motion thinking that she should have hit something by now, and then she did. She crashed into the ground painfully and rolled a few more meters from the momentum, she'd hit her head a few times and looked around groggily for a moment. She was in an alley? Where was everyone else? Oh god her didn't have the Allspark anymore! was her last thought before her head dropped to the ground and her vision turned black.

* * *

><p>"Anybody hurt? Everyone okay?" called a soldier as they all started getting back up.<p>

"Clear the area!"

An electronic whining noise was heard and part of a wall crumbled revealing a battered Bumblebee.

"Oh my God," whispered Sam wide eyed. "Bumblebee?" He whined again and tried crawling forward allowing them to see that his legs below his knees had been completely blown off and he leaking energon everywhere. "No. Your legs! Your legs." Sam and Mikaela both rushed forward although they had no idea what they could do to help. "Here. Here, back, back, back, back!" cried Sam pushing back Jazz's hood since he'd inched forward out of concern for his comrade. "You all right?"

Bumblebee was still trying to crawl forward and let out another pained cry as he put too much pressure on a damaged line, his optics were filled with pain and Sam was pretty sure that he'd be crying if he could.

"Please get up," he begged on the verge of hysterics, he knew that Bee couldn't do that but he wanted him to, to prove that he was alright. "Bumblebee? Get up! Ratchet!" he screamed looking around for the Autobot medic who was nowhere in sight. Mikaela watched with her hands held to her mouth fighting back tears, he was their friend! It hurt seeing injured like this!

Meanwhile Lennox was organising his men to help evacuate any civilians that where still nearby and berating Epps.

"What the hell was that?!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Epps looking disgruntled at being told off.

"What do you mean, what am I talking about?" yelled Lennox hitting him in the shoulder. "They shot at us!"

"F-22 pilots would never fly below buildings," he told him in defence. "That's alien. That ain't friendly!"

"You got to get up," begged Sam to Bumblebee. "You're okay. You're okay. Come on!"

Meanwhile Jazz had been quietly panicking as he scanned the area and kept coming up empty on one human.

"Where's Faelan?!" he cried transforming up to his bipedal form and carefully scanning every human in range. "I can't find her!"

The two teens, Bumblebee, Lennox and Epps all froze for a second their eyes darting everywhere in vain, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Fae!"

"Faelan!"

"Find her!"

* * *

><p>Faelan blurrily opened her eyes and tried to look around as much as she could without moving her head, oh god she had a killer of a headache. Eventually she lifted her head slowly so as not to jar it and glanced around, ok she was in some alley way… where was everyone else? Her ears were ringing and her head was spinning, she pushed herself up gingerly and got to her feet clinging to the wall next to her.<p>

Ok, she was completely disorientated, there was no way she was going to be able to walk straight like this. She dragged herself down the alley using the wall as a support, taking deep clear breaths seemed to clearing up her head thankfully and she didn't feel so dizzy anymore, although the ringing in her ears was still there, probably from the sound of the explosion. She came to an abrupt stop and frantically patted her pocket breathing a sigh of relief when she felt the Nokia bot was still there and that he didn't feel to be broken in any way.

The relief seemed to sober her up even more and her head cleared fully as the ringing faded away, she looked around again and was able to hear the sounds so shouting and crashes but the sound was echoing off the buildings making it hard for her to tell where it was coming from. She jerked up when she heard the roar of a car engine a bit ahead and ran forward hoping someone could tell her something.

She screeched to a stop in front of a Saleen Mustang in police car colours.

"Oh shit."

The car skidded to a halt inches from her and seemed to be as shocked as she was at meeting this far from the battlefield. She didn't have long to consider this as the Mustang backed up a bit and transformed up into the familiar sight of Barricade's bipedal form. The two stared at each other in silence for a few minute not sure if they wanted to make the first move.

"I thought Bumblebee killed you," Faelan mused before realising that that probably wasn't the smartest thing she could have said. Sure enough he scowled and looked rather annoyed, although she was curious to not that he didn't look truly angry.

"The bug didn't check to see if he did the job properly," he sneered. "He was more concerned about you squishies, lucky for me I guess." He crouched down so that the light from his optics was reflecting off her face. "What are you doing so far from the Autobots squishy?"

She scowled at him. "I told you, my name is Faelan. Not squishy." He waved a servo dismissively. "Starscream attacked and I got blown away by the blast, I was disorientated… I think I headed in the wrong direction." She peered up at him curiously, considering she was alone and relatively defenceless she'd expecting him to have just attacked her, why was he_ talking_ to her? "Why are _you_ so far away?"

Barricade grimaced and looked away for a moment. "None of your business."

"Hey I told you!"

"Doesn't mean_ I_ have to."

They glared at each other for a few moments before Barricade sighed heavily and mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"I said I'm tired," grumbled Barricade slouching slightly. "I'm tired of war."

She stared up at his face taking in how pained his optics were, she couldn't see any injuries so she didn't think he was in physical pain but… it was a deep aching pain that he had carried for a long time, it was wearing him down and he was reaching his breaking point. From what she'd gathered from Optimus's explanation when they met, this war had been going on for _eons, _even though they were a naturally long lived race she still bet it wasn't normal to have to live at least half of that life fighting a civil war.

He seemed to be lost in thought and had forgotten that she was even there, she bit her lip and reached forward to rest a hand on his face startling him out of his thoughts. She stared into his optics and reflected the sadness and pain she saw there back on her own face while he stared in still awe as her eyes started glowing golden again.

"What do you want to do?" she asked gently rubbing his faceplates.

He stared at her for a moment more. "To stop fighting."

"You won't fight in this battle?"

"If I can get away with it."

There was a moment of silence.

"Why?"

"I-I want to rest, I don't even like most of the other Decepticons anymore," Barricade struggled to explain. "I don't want to fight my family anymore."

She jerked and blinked up at him. "Family… you have family on the Autobots' side?"

He nodded but remained silence refusing to say if she knew them already. She stared into his optics for a moment longer before nodding to herself.

"Ok. Once the battle's over, come find me if I survived."

He gaped at her in disbelief. "What?"

"Come find me. If you don't want to be a Decepticon anymore you don't have to be, the Autobots will give you sanctuary," she glared at him when he went to interrupt. "And if you don't want to fight at all then we'll hide you. I promise."

He just stared at her. Her eyes were still glowing and he knew there was something different about her other than that, she almost felt like the Allspark and he truly felt that her eyes could see into his spark. Right now everything about her aura was saying that she could be trusted, that she would keep her promise, she would protect him if that was what he truly wanted.

He nodded absently. "I will find you."

A smile lit up her face and her eyes glowed brighter for a brief second before turning back to their usual grey making him blink in surprise.

"I will be waiting."

A loud boom made them both jump and broke the peace that made surrounded them.

"Damn, I better get back to the others, Jazz will be having a spark attack," she grumbled checking that she had all her weapons still on her and that her guns were fully loaded.

Barricade smirked with amusement and pointed down the alleyway that she'd come out of. "They should be at the other end of the alley and down the street to your left a bit."

She gaped up at him. "Son of a bitch! I walked in the opposite direction?!"

Laughter rumbled through his chassis as he poked her in the right direction and transformed back down into his alt-mode. "Get going squishy, I'll find you later."

Faelan stuck her tongue out as he peeled away in a screech of tires. "Asshole! It's Faelan!"

She grinned and started skating back down the alley at full tilt. Right, back to the battle now, there was no way she was letting everyone else have all the fun.

A bloodthirsty grin split across her face, time to show those Cons just these puny fleshies could do.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you think?<strong>

**I wanted to show that Faelan isn't all violence and craziness although she is a lot of that, but the glowing with her eyes ties into her abilities which will be explained in a few chapters, after the battle anyway.**

**Did you like the little moment between Faelan and Barricade? Before you ask, yes those two are going to be close but she is also going to be close to Jazz, I always planned to have Jazz as her guardian and psuedo big brother and nothing is going to change that.**

**You don't win anything but yay if you guess which Autobot is related to Barricade, they weren't in the movies but I will make it so! Most people tend to say these two are related so its nothing new but I've always loved the idea and I am determined to add more G1 characters so they will be in the story... although probably not until between movie 2 and 3... but they will be there!**

**Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	10. Run Sammy run!

**Hi guys!**

**I am so happy to announce the tenth chapter of Soul in a Spark! I still love writing this story and it makes me so very happy that I haven't had any problems writing it so far (i probably just jinxed myself).**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I really like reading them even if its only asking me to update soon, it shows that people are interested and enjoying reading it and that all I really want.**

**So yeah, please review and let me know what you think, as I've said before anyone with any crazy ideas they'd like to see Faelan try please tell me, I guarantee she will have fun try them out.**

**Also in this chapter you start to see just what Faelan's abilities are, don't worry if you get confused I'm going to be explaining it fully in another chapter or so.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the others were all running around in a constrained sort of panic at realising Faelan was obviously nowhere near them and they had no clue where she was.<p>

"It must have been when that jet attacked," said Lennox pulling his hair slightly in frustration. "I had hold of her just before that."

"But where did she go, she couldn't have gone that far!" cried Sam still looking around for any sign of his best friend. "She's still wearing skates for fuck's sake!"

"Army Black Hawk inbound to your location. Over." They all stared at the radio in Epps' hand awkwardly for a moment, they'd have to hope she found them because unfortunately they really needed to get the Allspark out of here.

Epps brought the radio up to his mouth. "Alpha two seven three degrees, ten miles. November Victor, one point two clicks north."

They all started as a shot was fired from down the street and turned to see a tank rolling towards them, crushing anything in its path completely uncaring about the vehicles and humans in its way.

"Move out! Let's go!" called Lennox as Jazz and Ratchet, who barrelled out of a side street, went haring off in the direction of the tank dodging any obstacles in their path. Civilians around them were screaming and running away from all the robots, just trying to get away from these metal titans.

Sam had run back over to Bumblebee but Mikaela was looking around frantically, the only way they were going to be able to help Bee was if they could move him away from the fighting, they needed… A determined look spread across her face as she spotted a tow truck between all the running people and started running over to it, she was not going to stand around being useless!

Sam was staring at Bee helplessly but refusing to move. "I'm not gonna leave you." He reached out to touch Bee's servo reassuringly and tried not to think about the fact that they couldn't find his best friend already, he couldn't afford to let Bee leave his sight too.

Bumblebee whined softly and glanced down the street at where the others were fighting Devastator. Ironhide had transformed back into his alt-mode and was dodging debris and people with great skill performing an impressive somersault to dodge one missile that came right down the middle of the street. Ratchet had disappeared somewhere but Jazz had sped up and transformed in a spin flip to get up on top of the tank's turret and yanked it viciously.

"Come on, Decepticon punk!" he growled taking out his frustration at losing his charge on the Con. The Con responded by transforming but Jazz managed to kick off one of his shoulder canons before he was grabbed and thrown into a nearby building.

Ironhide rolled to a stop in front of Devastator and began firing off his chest plates being careful not to hit Jazz who was now slightly in front of him and had joined in targeting the Con's chassis. Ratchet then came shooting out of a side street and transformed mid flip activating his saws and taking off one of Devastator's arms before landing neatly on his pedes.

Lennox was behind them ordering his men to their best advantage. "Concentrate your fire!" Their combined fire sent the Con falling backwards into a shop front and going still.

They all froze in disbelief as a figure appeared out of the alley by the store and stopped for a moment peering at the Con before whistling impressed.

"Damn, you guys started the fun without me." Everyone gaped in shock for a moment before Jazz ran forward scooping the girl up in his servos.

"Where the pit have you been?" he scolded checking her over. Faelan groaned under her breath, she knew he was going to go all mother hen on her.

"Got blown away in Starscream's attack," she mumbled grumpily putting up with Jazz's scans for a moment longer before losing her patience and jumping back down to the ground ignoring his protests. "You can't carry me around while you're fighting Jazz, it's not practical. Besides," she said with a feral grin. "I want some action myself you know." She picked up a discarded rocket launcher with a grin and checked it over for ammunition and to make sure it was functional before shouldering it, she was going to need serious fire power to get through the Cons' armour.

Meanwhile Mikaela had reached the tow truck and was trying to hotwire it. "Come on. Come on," she growled trying to spark the wires. She gave a cry of triumph when the engine roared into life and slammed the door closed heading towards Bumblebee.

A movement in the corner of Faelan's eye caught her attention and she stiffened at the sight of Megatron landing on the ground. "Fuck."

The other humans had also noticed him and the civilians were all running screaming trying to get as far from him as possible, even they could feel the malicious aura that seemed to seep off him.

"It's Megatron!" called Jazz in warning. "Retreat!"

"Move!"

"Fall back!" ordered Jazz firing at the Decepticon leader to distract him while the humans retreated.

"Fall back!" yelled Lennox worriedly, it had been bad enough being confronted with him as a frozen statue, now that he was mobile and able to retaliate Lennox didn't want anyone near him, not even the Autobots if they could help it. "Get our guys out of the way! Get out of here! Go! Get them out of the buggy! Move out!"

"We need air cover down here, now!" screamed Epps into the radio frantically as they fell back to their original position. Oh god they really needed air support if they wanted to survive this.

Faelan's eyes narrowed as she noticed Jazz was the only one not retreating from Megatron. "Idiot."

She ran after him paying no attention to Lennox who was screaming at her to come back and reached Megatron just as he grabbed hold of Jazz who started struggling, writhing like an eel in an attempt to break the hold the Con had on him. The Decepticon just laughed and powered his jets up, Faelan managed to latch onto his pede just as he took off in to the sky. She shut her eyes and held on for dear life, she didn't dare look to see how high they were.

Moments later she felt a shudder run through the metal she was clinging to indicating that they had landed on something, she inched an eye open to look around before her eyes flew open at the sight of the street very far below her. Faelan whimpered slightly, she'd never considered herself scared of heights but oh god this was way too high and she was going to die!

Jazz called from above her, "That all you got, Megatron?"

"Come here, little cretin," growled the Decepticon leader squeezing his claw around the saboteur. She flinched at the creaking sound of metal and lay back so she was lying flat out on his pede pointing the rocket launcher up at his face.

"You want a piece of me? You want a piece?" taunted Jazz shooting at Megatron with his pistol.

"No!" hissed the Con wrapping both servos around the bot and causing him to scream in pain. "I want two!" And then to her horror he started pulling his servos apart intending to rip Jazz in two.

"Oi Megabutt!" she yelled catching their attention.

Jazz's optics widened in shock and he started struggling even more, he couldn't let the lil lady die, she was still just a sparkling! Megatron was just in disbelief that a human had managed to attach to him without his notice.

"Haven't you ever heard of David and Goliath? Don't pick on the little guy, its bad karma!" Then she pulled the trigger.

Megatron roared in pain and anger as the rocket hit his face, it didn't do a lot of damage but the shock more than anything caused him to drop Jazz and kick his pede out flinging Faelan off and into empty space.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as she flew off his pede and hung in open air for a moment before beginning to drop. It was strange how calm she was now when she was falling from the top of a multi-story building. Her breathing slowed right down and her eyes closed as the air rushed past her as she continued her descent finding herself falling through the air to death for the second time in as many days.

This wasn't the way she wanted her life to end, she thought she live to be a crazy old cat lady or something, one who shot trespassers. But actually, saving the life of someone who she considered a friend… yeah that wasn't a bad way to go. She just hoped her family would forgive her.

Then time sped up again as she was grabbed around the middle and jerked to a stop, she opened her eyes in surprise and saw Jazz's visor twinkling down at her.

"Hold tight lil lady, Ah ain't lettin' you die after a stunt like that."

Her breath came out in a rush as Jazz suddenly dropped and debris rained down on them from above as Megatron raged, Jazz cradled her to his chassis accidently knocking her head as he did so and twisted frantically to try and land in a better position. Faelan was cursing, her damn headache was coming back, she was going to spending most of this battle unconscious at this rate.

She was jarred even more as they landed and she smacked her head against his spark chamber as he cursed when his legs failed to support him and Jazz collapsed against the ground, Megatron had obviously done some serious damage when he had tried to tear him in two because there was definitely something wrong with his legs. Faelan groaned groggily as she got double vision and curled up in a ball to fight off a bout of nausea, seriously, her first battle and she wasn't even going to fight because she kept cracking her head, this sucked.

"Are you alright?" asked Jazz worried as he propped himself up against the building behind him, he'd heard her groaning and realised she'd been hurt.

"Hit my head a few times," she slurred staying curled up. "Can't see straight."

He frowned and glanced up, he really hoped that Megatron was going to ignore them now they were out of sight, he was in no position to defend them and by the sound of it Faelan wouldn't be able to run away without falling over. He looked back down at her when he heard her murmuring and moving around, she was pulling out all of her weapons for some reason and he was only slightly surprised to see that she had been telling the truth about how many she was carrying on her.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously, he didn't think she'd be able to see well enough to fight in her state and didn't understand why she was removing her weapons.

"Shhh," she whispered. "Gotta give orders."

"What?"

She ignored and seemed to speak to her weapons making him wonder exactly how hard she had hit her head. "Gotta protect the Allspark, Cons can't get it. Help Autobots ok? Don't want them to hurt anymore."

Jazz was utterly baffled, why was she talking to her weapons? His thoughts were abruptly cut off as each weapon glowed slightly and began emitting motes of golden light that coalesced into humanoid figures. A few seconds later he was staring in a mixture of shock and awe as they seemed to solidify and nine humans (or beings that looked human anyway) were standing around him and between them they were armed with Faelan's weapons.

One of them came forward and knelt to stroke Faelan's hair gently, "We will help the Autobots, the Allspark will be safe."

She nodded smiling slightly goofy before going limp and collapsing on Jazz's servo into unconsciousness for the second time that day.

"What. The. Pit?" All nine turned to look at the Autobot and several of them grinned at his deadpan expression.

"Can you move?" asked the one who had stroked Faelan's hair.

Jazz grimaced, "I dunno if you can see as a weapon but Megatron did some damage when he tried to rip me in two, my legs aren't really working."

The man nodded and straightened turning to the others who all lined up and straightened in attention, waiting for their orders like soldiers. "Slick, Sleek, Sneak and Sliver you guys help evacuate any civilians still in the area, then help any of the injured soldiers it would be a damn shame if they went through everything in Quatar to die here." The four silver haired teens he'd addressed nodded and ran off into the battle splitting up to cover more ground.

"Blaze, Blast, do as much damage to those Cons as possible, provide a distraction if the soldiers need it." The red headed identical twins both drew two glocks with wide grins and whopped their feet glowing slightly before transforming their sneakers into rollerblades, they skated off at great speed cackling with glee making the man roll his eyes in exasperation muttering about Faelan being a bad influence before turning to the final pair a masked male and female with blank eyes. "Bran, Brenna, same orders. Destroy those Cons." The two silently nodded and quickly followed after the red heads.

Jazz turned his attention to the man who didn't seem to have intention of leaving, it had been a bit surreal listening to them being named, he knew they were the weapons (for pit's sake he'd watched it happen) but it really confirmed it to hear they being called the names that Faelan had told him.

"You're Cutthroat right?" he asked, the man looked to be in about his early twenties with black hair pulled back in a short tail and (to Jazz's slight discomfort) blood red eyes.

Cutthroat grinned sharply and nodded hopping up into his servo to crouch by Faelan. "So you do remember what she said, I'm impressed," he told him, and he was, not many people would have taken what she said seriously and he was sure that Jazz had never really expected them to be _alive._ "I will remain with you, someone has to be able to fight if a Con is stupid enough to come this way."

They shared smirks, just because Jazz couldn't move didn't mean that his weapons system wasn't working and Cutthroat certainly hadn't got his name because he was a pacifist, yeah no one was going to hurt Faelan anymore.

* * *

><p>Lennox was cursing everything to hell and back but mostly their luck at getting caught in the middle of a fucking alien war. He couldn't see any of the Autobots but he was sure they were fighting Decepticons somewhere nearby, he was trying very hard not to think about seeing Faelan latch onto Megatron a few minutes ago in an attempt to rescue Jazz, they'd all seen the two fall from the top of the building and he really didn't want to think about where they had survived the fall, so he concentrate on his men instead.<p>

"What's going on?"

Burke turned to him with a grim look. "Sir! That tank thing's getting back up."

"Oh, these things just don't die," he groaned peering over some rubble to see Devastator standing back up and boy did he look pissed. The soldiers all froze as they heard a roar nearby and glanced up to see Blackout, the Con who had attacked them in Quatar, land on a nearby building. "Oh, we're so dead."

He turned back to spot that Mikaela had arrived at some point with a tow truck and she and Sam were currently loading Bumblebee onto the back of it.

"Wrap it around the head," said Sam pointing to a chain as Lennox approached them at a run.

"Sam!" he called. "Where's the Cube?"

"Right there," Sam replied pointing to where it was sitting on the corner of the tow truck.

"Okay," Lennox muttered running past and looking around at the landmarks.

Sam and Mikaela were still trying to hook Bee up to the truck. "And take that and wrap it around the base and then put it around his neck, okay?"

Lennox nodded to himself spotting a distinctive white building crowned with white statues. "Epps, get those Black Hawks here! That building." He ran back over to the teens. "Okay."

Sam: turned to him confused. "What?"

"Alright, I can't leave my guys back there, so here," panted Lennox pulling out a metal tube, "take this flare. Okay, there's a tall, white building with statues on top. Go to the roof. Set the flare."

Sam gaped at him for a moment before shaking his head. "No."

Lennox ignored him and continued: "Signal the chopper and set the flare-"

Sam shook his head again. "No, no. I can't do this!"

Lennox grabbed the front of his shirt and pushed him up against the truck in frustration. "Listen to me! You're a soldier now! Alright? I need you to take this Cube. Get it into military hands while we hold them off, or a lot of people are gonna die."

Sam nodded shakily before pausing. "What about Faelan? Did anyone find her?"

Lennox grimaced slightly, "Yeah we found her, she's with Jazz." Technically it was the truth, they just didn't know if the two were alive after their entanglement with Megatron. He then turned to Mikaela and tried to push her into leaving. "You got to go. You got to go."

Mikaela shook her head determined. "No, I'm not leaving."

"You need to go. No, get out!"

She shook her head again and stood firm. "No, I'm not leaving till I get Bumblebee out of here, okay?"

He stared at her for a moment before nodding, well he had to give her props for determination most adults would be running away screaming in this situation, but all three teens were made of stern stuff because they weren't going anywhere and in Faelan's case well… she ran towards the danger. He wondered if he could talk her into joining the army.

* * *

><p>"Army Black Hawk requested," said Epps clearly into the radio. "Immediate evac for civilian boy with precious cargo. Headed to rooftop marked by flare."<p>

Ironhide and Ratchet had re-joined them by this point and were standing over Sam. "Sam, we will protect you."

He nodded gulping nervously. "Okay."

"Epps, where are those planes?" yelled Lennox running back over to join his men. Ironhide stared after him approvingly, he'd been very impressed so far with how Lennox's team were handling the situation.

"Sam!" called Mikaela running back over to him. "No matter what happens, I'm really glad I got in that car with you," she whispered hugging him.

Sam stared at her for a moment, if he wasn't in the middle of a battle field this would be perfect, and if Faelan were here she'd be telling them to just fucking kiss already you morons!

"Sam!" shouted Ironhide bringing his attention back to the present. "Get to the building!"

"Move!" order Ratchet alongside him.

"Decepticons, attack!" Megatron roared still on top of the building.

"Hit it!" yelled Burke, one of Lennox's unit, as they fired at Devastator who seemed to have recovered now and was beginning to fire back at them.

"Cover fire!" Ratchet shouted as Sam started running forward, he glanced back briefly to see Bumblebee with his mask down and his cannon on so he could defend Mikaela while she worked. He turned back to the front in time to see Blackout touch down in front of him making him skid to a halt.

"Watch out!" yelled Ironhide shooting at the helicopter Con.

"Girl, get that tow truck out of here!" shouted one of the soldiers.

Mikaela hissed in frustration securing the last chain. "I'm going! I'm going!"

"Get out of here now!" bellowed Lennox as the tank fired at them again, they all felt relief when the engine roared to life and she sped out of there taking Bumblebee with her. They were even more relieved to see a flame painted Peterbilt semi pull out of a side alley and transform into Optimus Prime.

"Megatron!" Prime yelled, catching his brother's attention.

Megatron growled. "Prime!" Then he leapt up and transformed into a jet flying towards Optimus and crashing them both into a nearby building.

"Humans don't deserve to live," he sneered punching Optimus.

Prime wrestled with him for a moment managing to push him back a bit. "They deserve to choose for themselves."

"Then you will die- with them!" he growled. "Join them in extinction!" he hissed bringing both his arms together to transform into a single cannon. Optimus interrupted him by firing his own cannon but Megatron twisted to the side until his momentum brought him back round and he fired knocking his younger brother back into a building where he lay for a moment groaning on the ground from the impact.

* * *

><p>"Keep moving, Sam! Don't stop!" cried Ironhide as he and Ratchet escorted the teen down the street.<p>

Sam snorted to himself, here he was running for his bloody life and what does he get? Something that sounds a lot like Faelan's voice giving him a freaking running commentary in his head.

_Yeah Sam come on, I mean it's only the fate of the world that depends on you not being a doofus and tripping over. Hey wonder if they'd let you on the football team if they could see you running now._

Seriously voice that sounds like Fae, shut the hell up, so not the time!

He glanced up hearing a jet go overhead and paled as Starscream transformed , he barely managed to roll behind a car for shelter as the Con blasted some cars in his direction. "Whoa!" He clutched the Allspark to his chest tightly as Ironhide and Ratchet barrelled forward attacking Starscream to protect him.

Seconds later Starscream flew off in the face of the onslaught from the Autobots and Sam peered out from behind the car gulping at the sight of the damage on the two bots who had protected him.

Ironhide reached a servo in his direction. "Sam, get to the building!"

_Never mind that, tell him to get to a friggin' hospital or whatever! They're leaking everywhere!_

No I have to keep running, Megatron can't get the Cube.

Megatron then flew down out of nowhere causing the humans still in the area to begin running and screaming again. "Give me that Cube, boy!"

Sam ducked into the oncoming cars hoping that it would make it harder for Megatron to hit him and also praying that he wasn't going to get hit by a car.

_Yeah… that's not going to happen buddy, you are screwed._ Just as he ran into an Escalade being driven by a preppy blonde snob. Damn his luck.

A wave of energy flowed from the Allspark into the car and passing through the street for a few meters causing sparks to fly as it activated the Escalade he'd hit, an xbox and a mountain dew drinks machine.

"Did that jerk just dent my car?" demanded the blond driving the car before shrieking as the steering wheel seemed to come to life and latch on to her face making her and her friend run out of the car screaming.

The Escalade transformed up into a bot that looked similar to Ironhide and scooped up the little xbox and the mountain dew machine which seemed to be having a lot of fun firing cans at passers-by. The Escalade looked around for a moment before chirping happily when it spotted Ironhide and Ratchet and trotted over to them quite happily while they gaped in disbelief at the first Sparklings they had seen in centuries.

* * *

><p>Sam meanwhile had continued frantically running and had finally reached the white building that Lennox had pointed out. He dashed into the large hall and panted, "You're not gonna get me. You're not gonna get me!"<p>

_He will if you don't speed up._

Shut up. Not helping.

_Bet you don't think my skates are stupid now! I told you skating is faster than running._

SHUT UP!

He groaned at the sight of stairs and started struggling up them, way too out of breath to be doing this easily.

Ha! Can't go up stairs in skates!

_At least I'm not running for my life from a megalomaniac giant robot._

You would find this fun!

_… True, why do you get all the fun?_

Sam groaned, why was his best friend so insane, and why did his subconscious have to sound like her?

He managed to reach the other end of the building by the time Megatron entered and roared, "I smell you... boy!" Then to Sam's hysteria Megatron burst up through the floor trying to catch him. "Maggot!"

Sam looked up the many flights of stairs he still had to go and whimpered, this was so not his day.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it?<br>**

**And yes Sam's subconscious sounds like Faelan, she's his best friend! She's going to have rubbed off on him at least a bit.**

**What did you guys think about the weapons? As i said earlier it will be fully explained in the next chapter, maybe the one after that.**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
